The Black Dog of Nazarik
by TheDevilZero
Summary: La casualidad es una fuerza incomprensible y caprichosa, crea guerra, siembra muerte, crea paz o dona vida. Una cadena de interminables sucesos que nunca se detendran y esa cadena ahora unira los destinos del Espadachin Negro... y El Gran Señor de Nazarik
1. Chapter 1

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, soy devil y esto es la reescritura.**

 **fecha de reescritura: 27/02/2020**

* * *

Tal vez el mundo en que vivimos esté gobernado por algún ente, alguna ley trascendental como la Mano de Dios que gobierna el destino de los hombres. Y las decisiones que creemos tomar libremente tan sólo son hechos predestinados.

Berserk - 1997

* * *

Actualmente el Reino Re-Estize se encuentra en un estado de desorden político y disturbios civiles, dividendo al país literalmente en dos facciones que luchan por el poder. La Facción de la Realeza y la Facción de la Nobleza.

Pero por si fuera poco un grupo criminal llamado "Ocho Dedos" ha estado sovocando al reino desde dentro. Muchos de la nobleza y de la realeza guardan relación con ellos, algunos de forma voluntaria, otros usados simplemente como meras herramientas.

Es por eso que la Tercera Princesa Renner está intentando una reforma estructural del Reino, un esfuerzo que le valió el apodo de "Princesa Dorada". Aunque la mayoría de sus intentos fueron frustrados por los nobles.

Pero a pesar de eso, ella continua haciendo lo posible por el reino. Es por eso que ella encomendó una tarea especial al grupo de aventureros de Blue Rose.

Había llegado a oídos de la princesa sobre unos movimientos... peculiares, dentro del bosque.

-Vamos, no falta mucho para llegar.- Dijo una mujer rubia vestida con una armadura con algunas decoraciones como de rosa. Además de eso tenía una rosa azul en su cabeza.

Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra, ese es su nombre. Y junto a ella estaban todo su equipo de aventureros de clase Adamantina.

-Recuérdame porque estamos aquí.- Dijo una mujer, si es que era una mujer, alta llamada Gagaran, vestida con una armadura pesada de color violeta y un martillo de guerra.

-Realmente eres una masa de musculo.- Dijo una mujer de corta estatura vestida con una capa negra y una máscara blanca, la cual miro a Gagaran.- Estamos aquí para investigar una cueva que pertenece a los 8 dedos por pedido de la princesa.

-Gracias, Nuestra Pequeña.- Respondió Garagan hacia la enmascarada llamada Evileye.

Ella respondió con un pequeño gruñido.

-Dejen de pelear.- Dijo Lakyus no en un tono demandante, más bien como lo harían una hermana- Tia y Tina deberían volver enseguida.

La líder de las Blue Roses había enviado a las gemelas para que se adelantaran en caso de trampas, ellas podrían detectarlos o si había algún tipo de emboscada.

Un crujido en las ramas alerto a Lakyus y a las demás. La líder saco su espada, una espada azul y de buen tamaño, Kilineiram, la Espada Demoníaca.

Pero al cabo de unos segundos aparecieron un par de gemelas rubias vestidas con un equipamiento de asesino/ninjas.

Lakyus bajo su arma con un suspiro.

-No nos asusten así.- Dijo la líder al ver a los demás integrantes de su equipo.

-Lo siento.- Dijo Tia.

-¿Que encontraron?- Pregunto Evileye.

-No hay ningún tipo de emboscada, encontramos una cueva que parece que ha sido usada recientemente.- Dijo Tina.

Evileye asintió. Garagan también se acercó a preguntar.

-¿Algo que comentar?- Pregunto.

Tia miro a Lakyus

-Encontramos restos de sangre seca.- Dijo Tia a su líder.

Ella frunció el ceño y decidió que debían apresurarse.

A los pocos minutos llegaron a lo que parecía ser un claro en el bosque, allí se encontraba lo que parecía ser una cueva de gran tamaño, y una bastante profunda. Lo suficiente como para que solo se vea oscuridad en su interior indicando que fácilmente alguien podría ocultarse dentro.

Tina fue la primera en entrar, si algo pasaba, ella junto con su hermana tendrían mejores probabilidades de retirarse y atraer a fuera a los enemigos donde el resto del grupo podría ayudarlos a combatirlos.

Ambas se adentraron en la cueva usando la luz que entraba desde la boca de la misma, pero pronto llegaron a una curva con la cual la luz de la entrada ya no era suficiente. Deberían haberse detenido y volver con las demás, pero pudieron ver cajas y otros elementos, los cuales les incitaron a continuar.

-Voy a encender una antorcha.- Dijo una de ellas mientras recogía un palo y preparaba un pequeño hechizo de fuego que quemo la punta del objeto.

 **FLASH**

Fue un destello que iluminó la cueva.

Ambas se congelaron por una milésima de segundo, sus ojos de abrieron con repentina anticipación cuando divisaron en una esquina de la cueva una figura cubierta con una capa negra que los veía con un único ojo cansado.

Ambas rápidamente saltaron hacia atrás y trataron de salir de la cueva sin siquiera preocuparse el mirar atrás, mas importante era el reagruparse. Salieron de la cueva y asumieron una postura de pelea frente a la boca de la misma alertando a sus compañeras.

-¿Que paso?- Pregunto Lakyus.

-El enemigo.- Respondió Tia.

Eso basto para que el equipo Blue Rose se pongan en formación de pelea.

A los pocos segundos comenzaron a oír unos pasos seguidos por el tintineo característico del metal contra metal, una armadura junto con las armas de su portador, quizás una masa por el sonido pesado.

Lakyus apretó fuertemente el mango de su espada, preparándose mientras internamente se preguntaba qué es lo que había dentro de esa cueva y la cantidad de hombres allí.

Todas las aventureras se tensaron cuando una figura se hiso visible a través de la entrada.

-¡Por orden de la Princesa, ninguna persona puede traspasar estas tierras impunemente!- Dijo Lakyus dando un paso al frente y apuntándolo con su arma.- ¡Declare su negocio, extraño, o enfrente todo el poder de Blue Rose!

De las profundidades de la cueva surgió un hombre muy grande e imponente llegando a medir 2,09 metros con pelo negro salvo por un mechón blanco. Vestido con una capa tan oscura como la noche, la prenda que cubría casi todo su ser solo dejo descubierta sus botas metálicas del mismo color, y lo que podía ser el pomo de una espada en su espalda.

Su rostro era cebero pero algo cansado, tenía una cicatriz sobre su nariz y su ojo derecho estaba cerrado, a diferencia del izquierdo que los miraba con molestia.

-Vaya, ya ni siquiera me puedo echar una siesta.- Dijo el hombre, sin verse afectado por que le estaban apuntando con varias armas.

-¡Identifícate!- Grito Lakyus- ¡¿Eres un mimbro de los 8 Dedos?!

-¿8 Dedos?- Pregunto el hombre intrigado por ese nombre.- Creo que te refieres a los tipos que estaban dentro de la cueva. Yo solo soy un viajero que paso la noche en una cueva.

-Pude oír el sonido de tu armadura, llevas demasiadas armas para ser un simple viajero.- Menciono Evileye desconfiada.

Lakyus miro severamente al hombre, en ningún momento bajo la guardia, pero le dio el beneficio de la duda. Si de verdad estaba siendo sincero, era inocente, o tan inocente como se puede ser al acabar con un grupo de bandidos a sangre fría.

-Tia, Tina.- Llamo su líder sin dejar de mirar al recién llegado.- Investiguen.

Ambas asintieron y cruzaron junto al hombre con la guardia en alto, esperando cualquier señal de ataque, pero este ni siquiera las miro cuando pasaron junto a él.

-Estoy buscando a una persona.- Dijo de pronto llamando la atención de las tres Blue Roses restantes.- Tal vez la hayan visto.

En ese momento el hombre comenzó a moverse debajo de su capa buscando algo debajo de sus bolsillos. Las aventureras se prepararon en caso de que trate de hacer algo lo más mínimo para que puedan actuar.

Pero eso cambio cuando se abrió el lado derecho de su capa revelando un brazo grande y musculoso lleno de cicatrices, y en su mano un pergamino enrollado el cual se notaba gastado pese al cuidado con el que lo trataba.

Evileye por su parte noto por un segundo los distintos cuchillos y bolsas que llevaba en su cinturón, fácilmente podría ir contra un grupo de aventureros de bajo nivel, esto solo le hacía desconfiar aún más de este misterioso hombre.

Garagan tomo el pergamino con cuidado y lo desenvolvió, allí estaba un dibujo de una mujer morena de pelo negro, bastante bonita.

-Es bonita.- Dijo Garagan.- ¿Y la estás buscando?

-Así es.- Respondió la figura.- No separamos cuando trataron de asaltarnos hace unos días.

Garagan le paso a Lakyus el dibujo y está a lo estudio.

-Lamentablemente no la hemos visto.- Dijo la rubia de la espada azul.- Pero podría preguntar en el gremio de aventureros.

El hombre parecía interesado en eso.

-¿Gremio de Aventureros?- Pregunto.

-Oye, ¿o sabes lo que es un Gremio de Aventureros?- Pregunto Garagan algo asombrada, todos sabían lo que era.

El sujeto negó con la cabeza.

-No tenemos eso de dónde vengo.- Fue su respuesta.

-¿De dónde eres?- Pregunto Lakyus antes de devolverle el pergamino y allí ella se dio cuenta de algo.- Oh, creo que no nos has dicho tu nombre.

-Guts.- Fue la simple respuesta.- Se podría decir que soy de Midland.

Esto pareció sorprender a las tres.

-Midland está cruzando el mar durante casi 8 días completos, es otro continente- Dijo Lakyus asombrada por esta travesía.- ¿Que hacen aquí?

-Digamos que ya no es seguro, para nadie.- Esto fue una clara mentira, nunca antes el campo de batalla fue un lugar seguro, pero al menos en esas situaciones el solo tenía que cuidar de sí.

La verdad es que había oído que en este continente casi todos practicaban la magia y eso le había dado esperanzas de que pudiesen curarla aquí. Pero así mismo una mayor fluctuación de magia podría ser fácilmente una señal de una mayor cantidad de Apóstoles.

-Oí algo de eso.- Menciono Evileye.- Escuche que ahora mismo hay una guerra civil y contra otro país.

El pelinegro no respondió pero un gruñido escapo de su garganta por la evidente molestia de ese comentario, no solo era eso, el nuevo rey de Midland estaba realizando muchos… cambios, incluso cambiar el nombre del reino.

Para suerte de todos, las gemelas volvieron del interior de la cueva.

-Está diciendo la verdad.- Dijo Tia.- En lo profundo hay 5 camas y 5 cuerpos.

-Las cajas y otras mercaderías, posiblemente robadas están intactas.- Dijo Tina, las mercaderías estaban en una pieza a diferencia de los bandidos, discretamente miroa la empuñadura que sobresalía de la capa de Guts.

-Ya veo.- Dijo Lakyus. Algo incomoda por el hecho de que las gemelas dijeron, hasta ahora Guts le había parecido alguien, por así decirlo, decente y quería creer que fue en defensa propia.

Ella miro al hombre una vez más.

-Le damos las gracias por encargarse de esos malandrines.- La líder.- Por parte de Blue Rose le damos las gracias. Si quiere podemos avisar al gremio sobre su esposa desaparecida.

El asintió y dio un gruñido de aprobación, pero antes de poder despedirse movió su cabeza más allá de la rubia.

-¿Hay alguien más viniendo hacia aquí?- Pregunto Guts.

-¿Hacia aquí?- Pregunto Lakyus ladeando la cabeza antes de darse cuenta a lo que se refería.- ¡¿Te refieres a..?!

-¡Lakyus!- Llamo Tia.- Tenemos un problema.

-¡En formación!- Grito la rubia lider.

Pronto, emergiendo del borde del bosque al otro lado de la colina había un gran número de personas, armadas hasta los dientes, con sus frías y duras miradas dirigidas hacia este pequeño grupo.

-Mierda, hay muchos.- Mascullo Gagaran.

La niña más pequeña maldijo y dijo.

-Lakyus, debería hacer 'eso', ahora.- Comento Evileye.- Hay demasiados.

-¡No, Evileye! ¡Todavía no! - Dijo Lakyus.- ¡Sabes qué mora en esta espada! ¡No podemos permitir que dos energías negativas se fundan para formar una confluencia oscura!

-¡Maldito seas, tú y tu maldita espada!- Dijo ella con molestia- ¿Entonces qué diablos se supone que hagamos?

El grupo de guerreros se acercó constantemente hasta que se quedaron a unos metros de los aventureros, de allí salieron dos personas en específico.

Un hombre grande de piel morena con un chaleco abierto mostrando sus músculos, este no tenía pelo pero tenía tatuajes de animales en varias partes del cuerpo.

Y el segundo era un hombre vestido con ropas elegantes montado sobre un caballo. Lakyus sabía perfectamente que no se trataba de un noble real, a diferencia de las ropas que llevaba que eran sumamente costosas.

-Entonces esos son los jefes.- Dijo Tia chasqueando la lengua.

El hombre con los tatuajes miro a cada uno y rio de todo corazón.

-Has sido bastante traviesa, "Blue Rose"- Dijo en un tono sincero.- Respeto tu destreza como guerreros, tu reputación como heroicos aventureros, pero ciertamente no tu disposición para mirar a los lugares profundos y oscuros, donde tus ojos no estaban destinados a ver.

Todos se movieron preparándose para la batalla y esperando lo peor

-¿Crees que es justo lo que hiciste en los últimos meses? No, está interrumpiendo los negocios valiosos mucha gente en tu Reino, te colgaría solo por tocarlos.- Luego coloco una sonrisa desafiante- Tu pequeña princesa no puede evitar que el Rey te destierre, o incluso que te ejecuten, ¿no lo sabías?

-¿Quiénes son?- Pregunto Guts.

-Ellos son miembros de los 8 Dedos.- Respondió Tina.- Un grupo criminal que mueve desde las sombras los hilos del reino.

-Ellos probablemente tienen muchos contactos y medios.- Pensó en voz alta Guts.

El dio un paso al frente y se posiciono en medio de los aventureros y los maleantes. Estos levantaron sus armas en señal de preparación, pero fueron detenidos por la mano del que iba sentado en el caballo.

-¿Que deseas?- Pregunto.- Se por obviedad que no estas con ellos.

Guts no dijo nada mientras sacaba el pergamino, se lo lanzo al sujeto de los tatuajes.

-Estoy buscando a esta chica.- Sentenció.

El hombre de los tatuajes desenrollo el pergamino y la miro.

-¿Que estarías dispuesto a hacer para encontrarla?- Pregunto el del caballo.

-Todo.- Respondió Guts sin un ápice de duda.

-¿Incluso si te pido que elimines a Blue Rose?- Pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba al grupo.

Las mencionadas se tensaron y se prepararon en caso de una traición, las probabilidades no estaban a su favor.

El hombre del caballo tomo el pergamino del otro sujeto y lo miro detenidamente antes de poner una sonrisa pervertida.

-Es una pena que no me la haya encontrado antes, probablemente habría pasado un buen rato con ella o Coco Doll la habría vendido.- Dijo con una sonrisa.- Pero si la llego a encontrar te avisare...

En ese momento Guts llevo su mano derecha al pomo de su espada, preparado para la batalla y para acabar con las aventureras si así se lo pedían, no sería la primera vez que se mancase las manos.

Pero el siguiente comentario lleno de furia el único ojo del espadachín.

-Tal vez unos días después, jajaja.

Todo paso tan rápido... que no siquiera las aventureras podrían haber detenido el chorro de sangre que salió disparado al cielo.

 **SLASH**

En menos de un solo segundo una estela de tripas y sangre fue regada por la zona cuando la mitad superior del hombre fue lanzada por los aires junto con la cabeza del corcel que cayó al suelo con un último relinchido.

Tan rápido como paso, la espada golpeo contra el suelo generando una pequeña cortina de polvo que oculto el arma, pero aun así esta agrieto y parto el suelo bajo su propio peso.

El cuerpo inerte del caballo y su jinete se tambalearon unos instantes antes de que las piernas temblorosas del animal cayeran bajo su propio peso con un sonido mojado por la sangre.

Guts giro su espada sacándola de la polvareda para que esta descansara sobre su hombro, fue como ver a un titan emerger de la tierra y erguirse alto sobre los mortales… fue allí cuando Blue Rose y todos los soldados, la vieron.

Esa cosa era demasiado grande como para ser llamada espada. Demasiado grande, gruesa, pesada y áspera. Parecía más un gran trozo de hierro.

-Ah...

Los cerebros de los soldados parecían que aún no habían registrado lo que acababa de pasar, incluso los que estaban cubiertos por sangre.

Pero cuando lo hicieron...

-¡Ahhhh!

El descontrol y miedo había sido sembrado en sus filas haciendo que los mas susceptibles entrasen en pánico. Internamente Guts los veía como un montón de niñas, apenas si eran mercenarios.

-¡Vas a pagar por eso!- Grito el hombre de tatuajes mientras que estos brillaban.

Guts no le importo, no le importaba quien estuviera en su camino. Esta era simplemente otra batalla en su camino a cumplir su objetivo, en el fondo de su mente una sonrisa canina de dientes afilados emergió.

Balanceo su espada en dirección del sujeto, pero para asombro de las Blue Roses y algunos soldados este logro detener la espada pese a que fue arrastrado por el empuje de la misma.

-¡Ja!- Rio en desafío.- ¡Necesitaras más que eso!

Sus tatuajes de animales estaban brillando mientras su fuerza aumentaba, cada vez que uno se encendía el recitaba una especie de cantico hasta que finalmente todos estaban encendidos, su fuerza estaba al límite.

Pero solamente su fuerza mas no su piel.

En eso el espadachín mostró su otra mano, una mano ortopédica hecha de hierro puro que llegaba poco antes del codo.

Guts apunto está a la cara del sujeto justamente entre los ojos. Zero lo miro confundido hasta que vio la sonrisa enloquecida del espadachín y de cómo estaba sosteniendo un cordel con los dientes.

 **Click**

 **BOOOOOM**

La mano bajo revelando un compartimento oculto, de allí salió una bola de cañón en una explosión que genero una gran cantidad de humo. La fuerza del cañón fue ideal para el segundo movimiento del espadachín que, usando el impulso del cañón realizo un giro con su espada para dividir a la mitad a este monje de combate.

La bala de cañón continúo hasta que se estrelló contra un árbol haciendo este se prendió fuego por la pólvora residual. Mientras que el nuevo cadáver cayó al suelo mientras que sus tripas se derramaban en un chardo de varios fluidos, su cabeza destrozada por el impacto del cañón a tan poca distancia fue regada por todo el lugar.

Su asesinato fue tan repentino que incluso la lengua del sujeto aun tenia espasmos de vida que lentamente se iban apagando.

-Ahora...

Todos aliados como enemigos se tensaron cuando el espadachín negro giro lentamente hasta que pudieron ver su expresión ensombrecida con una sonrisa mientras que a sus espaldas solo podían ver fuego.

-¿Quién de ustedes me va a decir lo que quiero?

Nos encontramos en la ciudad de E- Rantel. Una ciudad fuertemente protegida por soldados y aventureros, ya que aquí estaba establecido el famoso gremio de aventureros.

Y saliendo de dicho edificio podemos ver a una pelinegra vestida con una capa marrón y equipo de aventureros de buen nivel. Ella es Nave para los aventureros, y Naveral Gamma para los de Nazarik.

Ella y Momon habían terminado una misión relativamente difícil para los aventureros, apenas un calentamiento para ellos dos.

-¿Humm?- Pregunto Nave al escuchar un sonido extraño en uno de los callejones de la ciudad.

Normalmente ella no se molestaría por alguna cosa relacionada con los "insectos" o los seres humanos como se les llamaba. Pero en este caso ella podía sentir una fuerza que la estaba jalando hacia esa dirección como si algo estuviese guiando su mano y su nariz.

-Ugha hum.

Para sorpresa de Nave, aunque ella no lo demostrara se encontró con una mujer humana de piel morena con pelo negro, vestida con un simple vestido marrón casi unos trapos mal cocidos.

Esta humana estaba jugando con un gato callejero emitiendo gorgoteos y sonidos parecidos al de un bebe. Por un momento la pelinegra se preguntó si había encontrado a un humano "especial" como los llamaban ellos mismos… Mas ese pensamiento quedo en un segundo plano cuando miro más de cerca y sintió una especie de atracción hacia una marca.

Una marca que parecía una herida abierta, la base era un rombo dividido, cuyos lados se extendían y formaban otro rombo dividido que no se cerraba del todo. El simple hecho de que esta marca tenga algún efecto en ella indicaba que era extremadamente fuerte, una maldición.

Una que nunca había visto o sentido.

-Esto le interesará a Ains-Sama.- Dijo en un tono neutro.

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido público. Aquí su amigo Devil trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de este fic.**

 **No tienen idea de lo feliz que me hace saber que les gusto, asi que por eso me puse las pilas para escribir otro capítulo. Pero bueno, vamos a los reviews del ultimo capitulo.**

 **Lord Pepe Jesus: Thank you as always for your continued support, and you are right, there is not much of Guts.**

 **Alassandro: Gracias por el apoyo. Tienes razón pero no quiero decir más por riesgo de spoiler.**

 **Nechroz: Es una lástima que no haya muchos de ellos, quizás sea mejor así ya que muchos destruye el fandoom, pero los pocos que hay no son precisamente… ya sabes. Pero de todas maneras gracias por el apoyo y aquí está la continuación.**

 **Fleece Johnson: Really thanks for the support, especially coming from someone from the English fandoom. I apologize for the mistakes and all that. I already have the levels of power established, and I would also like to translate it for English readers.**

 **Sumoner. Dante: Gracias por el apoyo, ahora disfruta la continuación.**

 **Guest: Sorry, I only write in Spanish, although I would like to find a translator someday.**

 **Guest: No voy a decir nada ya que sería spoiler.**

 **viruz pirata: gracias por el apoyo. Oye, eres un hablante del inglés? De ser así, puedes comentar en inglés o en tu idioma, no hay problema.**

 **Narutonn: Pues aquí está la continuación.**

 **AltenativeFutureFan27: Gracias por la información. Pero ya tenía algo planeado tanto como para la marca y la espada y demás. Y aquí está la continuación** **.**

 **Abeldrigo: Gracias.**

 **Ayman El Kadouri: Sorry, it was a mistake, I fixed it.**

 **SomePervyGuy: It was a mistake by the translator and I fixed it.**

 **CrazyGirlSama: Gracias por el apoyo, espero que te guste la continuación.**

 **Ramos97: Jaja, no hay problema, gracias por el apoyo. Es gracioso que lo digas, ¿Débil? No fue débil, detuvo la espada de Guts, eso requirió mucha fuerza. Eso sí, nadie sobrevivirá al impacto de una bala de cañón a menos de 30 de tu rostro… al menos humano. En las notas finales pondré los niveles de poder.**

 **Guest: Jaja, thanks, gracias.**

 **Ooze96: I would like it, but I do not have someone who can do a translation for me. This is thanks for the google translator**

 **Daniel-palacio: Gr** **acias, espero que te guste la continuación.**

 **Ahora, vamos con el capitulo.**

* * *

Ainz Ooal Gown es el Señor Supremo de la Gran Tumba de Nazarick, una edificación enorme y bellamente ornamentada en su interior, y el creador de Pandora's Actor. Es considerado como el más elevado de los Todopoderosos Cuarenta y Uno Seres Supremos, el único que queda en la tumba.

Un Undead que mide dos metros de altura desprovista de cualquier tipo de piel y carne.

Tiende a usar principalmente un vestido formal de color azabache negro adornado con bordes dorados y violetas. Cuando no tenía ropa, todo su cuerpo solo está formado únicamente por sus huesos. Él también tiene un orbe rojo oscuro flotando debajo de sus costillas que emanan una sensación de temor.

Tenía una adicción por coleccionar objetos mágicos y a diferencia de sus servidores en Nazarik, el no odia a los humanos.

Es por eso que le parecía sumamente curiosa la imagen que tenía frente a él. Parada frente a su escritorio donde se sentaba actualmente, estaba Naberal Gamma acompañada de una humana de piel morena y pelo oscuro.

-Naberal Gamma...- Dijo Ainz con su voz que destilaba poder con cada sílaba que decía.- ¿Quién es esta humana?

La maid no se inmuto por la pregunta, su amo estaba en su derecho por preguntar la razón por la cual la había traído. Y ella se la daría, aclarando un poco su garganta le respondió al Ser Supremo.

-Ainz-sama, me encontré con esta humana cuando volvía del gremio después de cumplir su mandado. Sé que no parece mucho, pero por favor, mírela detenidamente.

Ainz zumbo en pensamientos y se inclinó hacia el frente desde su silla para ver con más detenimiento, cuando lo hiso un brillo enigmático apareció en sus ojos.

Había pequeños espíritus rodeando a la chica, que miraba impresionado todo el lugar, eran demasiado pequeños para ser una molestia, pero aún estaba allí. Y no solo eso, ella poseía un aura que le causaba interés.

Pero como su cuerpo suprimía sus emociones y también sus impulsos, difícilmente podía sentir algo por causa externa, es por eso que era tan extraño que algo así le hiciera sentir.

Ainz se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a inspeccionar más de cerca de la joven. Ella por supuesto se sintió incomoda y trato de correr.

Pero Naberal la mantuvo quita a pesar de las quejas sin sentido de ella.

-Curioso...- Dijo Ainz.

Fue que durante uno de los forcejeos de la joven que su vestido se movió y Ains vio en su pecho una marca.

Parecía un rombo dividido cuyos lados se extendían a punto de formar un segundo rombo pero sin tocarse junto con una línea central y cada una de estas con 3 pequeñas puntas.

-(Parece una marca para el ganado).- Pensó Ainz.- (¿Se trata de una esclava?)

La mirada de la joven se cruzó con las cuencas vacías del Undead.

Allí, el Ser Supremo vio una inocencia digna de un infante, pero esta parecía tan falsa, vacía, como si le hubieran arrebatado algo. Mejor dicho, una manipulación.

-Demiurgus.- Dijo Ainz de pronto, su voz se oyó por toda la habitación incluso puede que fuera de esta. Pero en realidad, estaba llamando al mencionado por as de una vía.- Ven, hay algo que quiero que veas.

Después de eso, el Undead se giró para volver a sentarse en su asiento mientras lo hacía de una forma increíblemente genial que demostraba todo su poder.

En menos de un minuto una nueva persona entro en la sala.

-Disculpe la demora, Ains-sama.- Mencionó un hombre de piel bronceada de orejas puntiagudas vestido con un traje de negocios de color rojo a rayas junto con lo que parecía ser una cola metálica.

Todo esto acompañado de una sonrisa enigmática y unos lentes.

-A que debo el honor...- Las palabras murieron en la boca de Demiugus cuando poso su vista en la recién llegada.

Un sentimiento primordial le nació desde el fondo de su ser, algo que nunca había sentido. Una sensación intoxicarte que recorría desde la base de su columna y le nublaba el cerebro, era la irresistible necesidad de acabar con esta persona.

Algo lo estaba llamando, a asesinar, a devorar a todos como ella... todos y cada uno de los que porten la marca del sacrificio, los marcados.

 **SKINT**

Los dedos en las manos de Demiugus se alargaron hasta que se convirtieron en garras que casi tocaban el piso, las venas de su cuello y su cabeza se hincharon palpitantes hasta el punto de que parecían que iban a explotar. Sus piernas se flexionaron, listas para lanzarse al frente...

 **-¡Demiugus!-** Dijo en voz alta Ainz mientras golpeaba con su puño cerrado su escritorio.

El mencionado quedo estático un segundo antes de agitar su cabeza como un animal rabioso, finalmente parpadeo un par de veces detrás de sus gafas antes de recobrar la compostura y volver manos a la normalidad.

-Mis más sinceras disculpas, Ainz-sama, no sé qué me ha pasado.- Dijo Demiugus mientras se arrodillaba en un intento de disculparse.

Pero el Undead levanto su mano para que se detuviera.

-Está bien, no ha pasado nada que lamentemos, soy yo quien debería disculparse, fui yo quien los expuso a algo nuevo sin haberlo investigado.- Dijo Ains desde su silla.

Internamente se estaba reprochando, pero no tenía idea de los posibles efectos de esa marca, intuyo que podría tener un efecto que atraía la atención de ciertos seres hacia ella. Pero ahora comprendía que dichos seres, eran los demonios.

Esa marca atraía a los demonios.

-Por favor deténgase, Ainz-sama. No soy digno de tales palabras, fue mi culpa por haber caído bajo el efecto de esta humana

El Undead asintió sabiendo que era mejor dejarlo así, ahora preferiría que se concentre sus energías en la investigación más que en disculparse. Podría ser útil de cierta forma.

-Como veras ella tiene algo que me da curiosidad, quiero que descubras todo.- Ordeno Ainz.

El demonio se inclinó en señal de aceptar la misión. Ahora tenía que concentrarse y reprimir sus impulsos, no podía permitirse fallarle a su señor por nada del mundo, y eso incluía que no debería matar al espécimen a menos de que sea necesario.

Al tratarse de un ser sapiente, el demonio hablo con la humana.

-¿Cómo consiguió la marca?- Pregunto Demiugus a Casca.

Ella lo miro y comenzó a balbucear.

-Ah ahhhaa hsssss.

El demonio de lentes se permitió inclinar la cabeza.

-Pierdes tu tiempo, Demiugus.- Dijo Ainz llamando la atención del demonio.- No puede hablar, su mente está fragmentada. No puede ni hablar.

Demiugus asintió.

-Como era de esperarse de Ainz-sama, en tan solo unos pocos segundos ya pudo descubrir lo que le pasaba a esta humana.

Ains emitió un sonido de aceptación algo nervioso. Como era usual cuando hacía algo que resultaba trascendental para los NPCs. Pero en realidad estaba pensando sus opciones y causas del estado de la chica.

-(Bueno, había visto casos parecidos en la televisión, eran ocasionados por una clase de trauma)- Pensó el japonés atrapado en el cuerpo del Undead. Poso sus ojos en el demonio y este se animó cuando lo noto. - Demiurgus, quiero que veas si puedes curar su mente, quizás podría decirnos como la obtuvo, además de otras informaciones.

Pudo notar con facilidad que los rasgos de la humana no eran de los nativos del reino, quizás sean de otras tierras y con el tiempo, esos llegaran a ser parte de los dominios de Nazarik.

Demiugus asintió nuevamente las órdenes. Mientras que el Undead le devolvió el gesto noto que Naberal estaba un poco inquita.

-¿Pasa algo, Naberal Gamma?- Pregunto a la pelinegra vestida de maid.

-Ainz-sama. He estado pensando que en este estado ella no podría defenderse de las consecuencias de la marca.- Dijo Naberal.

Esto puso a pensar al Ser Supremo.

-¿Que estas insinuando?- Pregunto el demonio.

-Demiugus-sama, estoy insinuando que ella debería haber tenido un guardián.

Ainz zumbo en pensamiento de esa posibilidad, al ver los efectos de esa marca, definitivamente podía atraer a demonios de hasta el nivel de Demiugus. De ser así su guardián tendría que ser muy fuerte si ella había llegado viva hasta aquí.

Podría tratarse incluso de un jugador de Yggsdrasil.

Un brillo malicioso apareció en las cuencas del Señor de Nazarik.

* * *

-Haaaaa... haaaa...

Algunas del equipo de aventureros Adamantina, Blue Rose, estaban tomando unas respiraciones mientras se tranquilizaban luego de la intensa pelea que habían tenido junto al espadachín negro.

En estos momentos el mencionado habia hundido su enorme espada en uno de los soldados que quedaron, matándolo definitivamente. Había cerca de 20 cuerpos a su alrededor algunos incluso cortados por la mitad con sus entrañas entre los árboles, no se le notaba cansado incluso después de todo eso.

-Wow.- Dijo Garagan al ver como peleo el espadachín, si es que se le podía llamar así, su estilo de combate fue tan... salvaje.

-No es humano.- Murmuro una de las gemelas.

-No lo es, definitivamente no es humano, ninguna persona podría combatir de esa manera.- Dijo Evileye sin importarle si era brusca o grosera. Ella negó con la cabeza.- Y ese... trozo de hierro, no es normal.

Ella pudo sentir un aura emergiendo de la espada misma, algo que le revolvía el estómago.

Lakyus no dijo nada mientras se apoyaba contra su espada. Tomaba unas respiraciones antes de secarse el sudor de su frente y miraba cautelosamente al hombre.

El cual, se alejó de los cuerpos y se acercó hacia las aventureras.

-Esa espada tuya, no es una espada ordinaria, ¿Verdad?- Pregunto Guts mientras se daba la vuelta y enfundaba la DragonSlayer en su espalda.

Ante la mención la rubia se tensó un poco. Ella vio críticamente al pelinegro y noto un hilillo de sangre que bajaba por el lado derecho de su cuello, cuyo origen residía en lo que parecía ser una herida.

Pero ella no recuerda que lo hayan herido.

Era una marca, la cual estaba sangrando levemente, como si alguien se hubiera pinchado con una aguja de coser.

Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que descuido su espada y Guts la tomo con su mano derecha para inspeccionarla más de cerca. Una hermosa espada azul con un siniestro secreto.

De esta, un aura oscura emergió de la espada y esta comenzó a extenderse por el brazo del pelinegro. En ese momento los ojos del espadachín quedaron en blanco.

-¡No, la espada!- Gritaron Evileye y Garagan.

* * *

Dentro de un espacio completamente negro que representaba la conciencia de Guts, un ser hecho de total oscuridad emergió. Su forma era borrosa pero poseía dos cuernos en la cabeza así como dos ojos rojos brillantes sin pupilas.

Este era Kilineiram, o mejor dicho el demonio que habitaba dentro de la espada. Su objetivo actual era dominar la mente del hombre que tomo el arma y usarlo para sembrar la destrucción.

 **-¿Hmm?** \- Zumbo en una voz misteriosa, profunda y distorsionada. Miraba al rededor en busca de algo, pero el caso es que todo estaba oscuro.

Más oscuro de lo que nunca había visto en un humano.

 **-Que corazón tan oscuro**.- Dijo el demonio. En sus 200 años nunca había visto a un ser humano tan corrompido por las emociones negativas.

De cierta manera, no tendría la diversión de corromper al humano como había hecho antes. Es una lástima que su actual poseedora sea tan terca, pero eso también lo hacía más dulce cuando logre corromperla.

En ese momento, el demonio sintió que no estaba solo. Sabía que no podía ser el humano, así solo le quedaba una opción

 **-Este humano ya está poseído por un demonio... curioso, tendré que deshacerme de él.**

De pronto Kilineiram pudo ver entre las tinieblas del lugar un par de ojos rojos que lo miraban con una mezcla de curiosidad y algo que no pudo identificar.

El demonio lo miro como si fuera un mero insecto, pues eso es lo que todos eran para él. Meros barcos para sembrar destrucción.

 **-Márchate de este cuerpo, ahora el me pertenece.-** Ordenó Kilineiram.

Pero esos ojos nunca dejaron de verlo, estos se curvaron como si fueran una sonrisa. Una que parecia que habían visto algo sumamente gracioso, habían visto al mejor bufón del reino.

El demonio gruño.

Pero se detuvo cuando una estridente risa se escuchó por todo el lugar...

 **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

Kilineiram miro a todos lados en busca de quien producía eso, no comprendía lo que estaba pasando, eso no se sentía como nada que conociera. Su atención paso al par de ojos los cuales habían desaparecido.

De pronto las tinieblas comenzaron a apartarse mientras que los ojos reaparecieron, mucho más grandes que antes mientras se elevaban hasta el punto que el demonio tenía que levantar su cabeza para seguir su movimiento.

Cuando las tinieblas se separaron lo suficiente, Kilineiram abrió los ojos con algo que solo podía describirse como asombro... y miedo.

* * *

Lakyus miraba insegura de que debería hacer, pasaron a penas 10 segundos desde que el hombre tomo su espada y aun mantenía una expresión severa, ella estaba segura que en este punto Guts ya había sido totalmente dominado por el demonio de la espada.

Pero lo que más sorprendía a la rubia era que las sombras de la espada no habían avanzado.

Esto nunca le había pasado a ella, ¿Qué significaba esto?

-Lakyus.- Llamo Garagan.- Tienes que quítale esa espada, ya sabes lo que podría pasar.- Menciono mientras preparaba su martillo de guerra.

Todo Blue Rose estaba inquieto, sabiendo de las capacidades de la espada y de la fuerza de ese sujeto, definitivamente era algo para tener cuidado, ella esperaban que en el instante que la tocara enloquecería, pero en cambio no pasó nada.

Estaba silencioso, demasiado cuando se trataba de esta situación.

-Esto no me gusta nada.- Dijo Evileye preparando un hechizo.

De pronto un sonido de traqueteo metálico llamo la atención de todas las integrantes de Blue Rose. Ellas vieron al hombre, pero este se mantenía imperturbable, la herida de su cuello sangraba un poco más, pero nada significativo.

A diferencia de la espada que estaba... temblando en la mano del hombre.

 **AHHHHHHHHHH**

Las sombras retrocedieron del brazo de Guts hacia la espada nuevamente y esta comenzó a gritar. Kilineiram la espada demoniaca, estaba gritando en las manos de este espadachín.

Las aventureras sudaron frio. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Y quién era este sujeto?

Lakyus rápidamente trato de detener esta situación, tratando de tomar la espada de las manos del hombre. Pero las sombras cubrieron las manos de la joven, tratando de aferrarse a ella mientras hacia lo posible por separarse, pero Guts tenía un agarre inhumano.

La rubia gruño por esfuerzo y dolor cuando las sombras cubrieron sus brazos y se establecio un enlace.

-¡Lakyus!- Grito Garagan.

En ese mismo instante, Lakyus pudo ver lo que residía en el interior de Guts. Su boca se abrió como si fuera un pez fuera del agua, no podía respirar, un sudor frio recorría su espalda mientras vea a este… mosntruo.

Un gigantesco ser canino tan negro como la obsidiana, enredado entre cadenas, ojos rojos llenos de rabia en formas de rayos y una boca llena de tientes tan filosos como dagas.

La mismísima Bestia de las Tinieblas.

Y entre sus fauces se encontraba un malherido Kilineiram.

La bestia lanzo al demonio hacia el frente, este reboto contra el inexistente suelo con un fuerte sonido y se deslizo dejando un rastro de sombras como si fuera sangre hasta los pies de Lakyus.

Lakyus estaba petrificada por lo que veía, lentamente y con miedo levanto su cabeza hasta que su mirada se encontró con los de la bestia. Esta la miraba como si fuera un mero trozo de carne que inevitablemente caería en sus fauces.

 **ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAR**

Lakyus fue lanzada hacía con fuerza atrás mientras sostenía fuertemente espada. Tia y Tina corrieron en su ayuda, mientras que Garagan y Evileye se ponían en medio de su líder y el espadachín.

-¿Así tratas a tus aliados?- Pregunto retóricamente Garagan con su martillo de guerra en alto.

Evileye no dijo nada pero estaba de acuerdo con su amiga, en sus manos dos círculos mágicos aparecieron.

Pero Guts ni siquiera se había inmutado cuando levantaron sus armas contra él, no podía culparlos. Pero, a pesar de eso llevo su mano hasta el pomo de la DragonSlayer.

-¡Deténganse!

Todos giraron su cabeza para ver a Lakyus haciendo un esfuerzo por ponerse nuevamente de pie usando su espada como apoyo. Cuando logro ponerse de pie miro duramente al hombre que estaba a unos metros de ella.

Este devolvió la mirada con único ojo.

Lakyus levanto su mano derecha y apunto en una dirección.

-La aldea más cercana esta en esa dirección, allí puede que puedas encontrar más información.

Guts intercalo miradas entre Blue Rose y la dirección que le apuntaron, a los pocos segundos comenzó a caminar hacia allí.

-Esperemos que no nos volvamos a ver.- Dijo Lakyus.

-El sentimiento es mutuo.-Murmuro el pelinegro.

Con esas últimas palabras el espadachín se alejó del grupo de aventureros sin mirar atrás, podía sentir las miradas que le daban, como estas perforaban su columna, justo en medio de los omóplatos.

Cuando él ya se había alejado lo suficiente, todas las aventureras miraron a su líder de manera expectante, pero abrieron los ojos cuando la vieron apretar el mango de su espada tan fuerte que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

-Lakyus...

-No es nuestro enemigo.- Dijo la rubia con pesar antes de posar su mirada en Kilineiram, el cual había callado desde el contacto con el espadachín y francamente dudaba que pudiera hacer algo por un tiempo.

Su voz había adquirido un tono solemne.

-Y aun si lo fuera, no es alguien que podamos enfrentar.

* * *

De vuelta con el espadachín negro, había caminado en la dirección que le había indicado Lakyus, no podía estar seguro si se trataba de alguna trampa, pero si ese fuera el caso, les preguntaría a sus atacantes donde estaba la aldea más cercana.

Con el paso de los minutos descarto la idea de un posible ataque, ya que podía ver la franja del bosque donde este terminaba.

Cerca del final del bosque también pudo ver un camino de tierra, lo que indicaba que no le habían mentido. Mientras se acercaba al final del bosque piso una rama de un árbol y se produzco un crujido.

Guts sintió como algo comenzó a agitarse en uno de sus bolsillos, no es como si le importase.

-Yaaaawn.- Dijo un pequeño ser humanoide de pelo azul saliendo de uno de los tantos bolsillos que poseía el Espadachín Negro.

-Sigues vivo.- Dijo Guts viendo de reojo al pequeño ser.

Este parpadeo un poco mientras se quitaba los últimos rastros de sueño y usando las alas de su espalda comenzó a volar junto al espadachín.

-Sí, ¿Que paso?- Pregunto Puck antes de rascarse la cabeza.- Me despertó ese ruido. ¿Peleaste o algo?

Guts mantuvo la cara estoica mientras por dentro se preguntaba cómo no se había despertado si había usado el cañón de su brazo hace tan solo unas horas.

-Podrías decir eso.- Fue el comentario de Guts al elfo mientras ambos salían a la carretera.

Cuando salió del bosque, el Espadachín Negro vio una combinación de planicie y más bosque. Mirando a su derecha vio a lo lejos lo que parecía ser una muralla hecha de troncos, lo que indicaba que esa era la aldea más cercana.

Sintió algo de satisfacción al ver civilización, con algo de suerte aquí había un gremio y podría preguntar por el paradero de Casca.

El sonido de alguien alejando unas plantas combinado con unas pisadas llamo su atención. Internamente se preparó para todo.

-Disculpa, ¿Ese es un elfo?- Pregunto una voz joven, casi un niño.

Guts se giró, para ver a un joven de pelo anaranjado con un flequillo que le cubría sus ojos azules, estaba vestido con ropas sencillas junto con un delantal de cuero y una canasta atada a su espalda donde se podían ver plantas.

El ojo del pelinegro escaneo al joven, este se puso un poco nervioso. Finalmente el hombre grande preguntó.

-¿Puedes verlo?- Pregunto Guts.

Era bien sabido por ambos que las personas normales que no creían o eran practicantes de la magia o los espíritus, no podían verlos. Pero aquí tenemos a un joven cualquiera preguntando como si fuera normal.

-¿Por qué no podría?- Pregunto el joven antes de darse cuenta de algo.- Ah, disculpe, no me he presentado soy Nfirea Barearese.

-Guts.- Fue su simple y seca respuesta. No había peligro que alguien de aquí supiera su nombre, dudaba que alguien llegase a conocerlo.

Pronto el espadachín sintió que Puck le estiraba la oreja para decirle algo.

-De eso quería hablarte ayer, desde que llegamos aquí, pude sentir más magia en el aire, quizás sea por eso que puede verme.

Guts medito apenas unos segundos antes de ofrecer una respuesta al elfo.

-Eso quiere decir que puede que haya magos, brujas y posiblemente invocadores.- Dijo sabiendo que algunos podrían servir a La Mano de Dios.- Hay que tener cuidado.

-Disculpa...

Rápidamente Nfirea se arrepintió de preguntar cuando el espadachín lo miro duramente con su único ojo.

-¿Sabes dónde queda el Gremio de aventureros?- Pregunto Guts al joven.

Este le respondió con algo de nerviosismo

-Queda en la capital a medio día de pie, más o menos.- Entonces el joven apunto a la dirección contraria donde se encontraba la aldea.- En esa dirección.

Guts miro al joven y le dio un asentimiento en gesto de agradecimiento y comenzó a caminar hacia la capital.

Barearese parpadeo varias veces mientras entendía que esta persona iba a caminas hasta allí, lo cual no era una buena idea. Llevaría mucho tiempo y era peligroso, aun para los aventureros.

Así que en contra de su sentido común, el joven de pelo naranja hablo nuevamente.

-Si quiere puedo llevarlo.- Dijo haciendo que el espadachín se detuviera.- Me dirijo allí, solo tengo que dejar estas plantas en el pueblo cercano.

Guts estaba pensando las posibilidades. Puck fue el primero en hablarle.

-Acepta, podría darnos más información de nuestro entorno.

Desde el primer momento que Guts conoció a Puck, lo vio como una molestia. Pero con el paso del tiempo lo vio como... algo más.

Puck cuidaba sus heridas y antes de que Casca se perdiera, el elfo se encargaba de cuidarla tanto como sus limitaciones le permitían. Puck era esa vocecita que le ayudaba a Guts y en ocasiones le decía algo que podría resultar útil.

Era como su conciencia.

-Bien.- Dijo finalmente el espadachín.

Nfirea sonrió y asintió mientras guiaba al espadachín hacia la aldea.

-Es por aquí.

Ninguno dijo nada por el momento, el joven estaba muy nervioso por preguntar lo que sea y Guts no era para nada hablador.

Pero la atención del Espadachín Negro se centró cuando vio un grupo de seres humanoides de piel verde con equipo de soldados parados en la entrada de la puerta.

Guts se preparó para eliminarlos. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier acto hostil, el joven de pelo naranja corrió y saludo al líder de la tropa.

-Jugem-san.- Dijo el chico saludando al Goblin.

Este le devolvió el saludo de una forma que indicaba que se conocían.

-Es bueno ver que ya terminaste.- Dijo el goblin en perfecto dialecto humano.- ¿Conseguiste la planta que buscabas?

Nfirea asintió y mostró su cesto con dicha planta.

-¿Ya está lista la carreta?- Pregunto.

-Esta lista, solo faltas tú.- Respondió el goblin antes de percatarse de la figura que estaba cerca de ellos.

Inmediatamente, el como los otros dos que lo acompañaban adoptaron una expresión más dura.

-Él es Guts-san, me va a acompañar a la capital.- Dijo el joven alternando miradas antes de pasar hacia la aldea, donde estaba su carreta.- No causen problemas.- Suplico.

Pero no podíamos estar seguros a quien iba dirigida la súplica.

A penas el joven se fue, los goblins no perdieron tiempo en demostrar su incomodidad por la presencia del espadachín.

-Hueles a sangre.- Dijo el líder goblin, esto no era un comentario, era una total acusación.

Los goblins de por sí ya eran cuidadosos cuando la criada pelirroja de Ains se paseaba por el pueblo, sabían que ella ocultaba algo como su verdadera fuerza.

Pero este sujeto no hacia esfuerzo alguno.

El hedor de la muerte lo seguía, un aura que causaba escalofríos lo rodeaba y su mirada penetrante, era simplemente intimidante.

Y por si fuera poco, esa espada y esa armadura... simplemente erizaban los pelos.

-(No me gusta eso.)- Pensó el goblin mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su cien derecha.

Guts no dejo de mirarlos con una expresión estoica, esta situación le pareció... curiosa. Que goblins estén viviendo en una aldea junto con humanos como si fueran parte de esta.

Pero para suerte y alivio de todos, el joven de pelo naranja llego con una carreta tirada por un caballo, llena de plantas medicinales.

-Espero que no le moleste ir en la parte trasera.- Dijo Nfirea.

Guts no respondió mientras subía a la carreta, esta crujió un poco por el cambio de peso, pero aun así se mantuvo firme.

-Andando.- Fue lo único que dijo Guts al acomodarse en el carruaje antes de que partiesen.

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **IMPORTANTE**

 **Me preguntaron a cerca de los nieles de poder y los idee de esta manera…. Guts es más fuerte que la mayoría de los humanos, diría que a nivel de Gazef Stronoff. Esto claro sin la Armadura Berserk. Aunque claro, aun con ella no podría contra los guardianes de piso de Nazarik. Les daría pelea, pero no podría vencerlos.**

 **La Marca del Sacrificio, en esta historia, solo reacciona y atrae a los demonios. Ya sean de la dimensión de la mano dios, ya que de reaccionar a mal karma u otras especies, Guts moriría por desangramiento. Jaja**

 **Aunque me pregunto si Guts debería aprender algún Arte Marcial.**

 **Y esta no será una historia muy larga, así que disfrútenla.**

 **Pero bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

 **Nos vemos.**

 **DALE A FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW  
SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS  
BYE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido público. Aquí su amigo Devil trayéndoles un nuevo cap de esta historia.**

 **Pero antes que nada, disculpen la tardanza.**

 **He tenido una semana de mierda y he hecho este cap en dos días y bueno, creo que peor es nada.**

 **Vamos a los reviews.**

 **AltenativeFutureFan27: Hola, en primera gracias por el apoyo. En segunda tienes razón, es un concepto muy interesante del cual discutir. Este es un concepto interesante para otro fanfic.**

 **Lo de mi escritura es más que nada como una marca, como una característica especial. O algo así, pero lo tomare en cuenta, gracias.**

 **Y tendré en cuenta eso que mencionaste. Espero que disfrutes este capítulo.**

 **viruz pirata: Gracias por el apoyo, espero que ye guste y vamos con el capítulo.**

 **Guest: Tal vez.**

 **Summoner. Dante: Gracias, quizás no sea el mejor cap que he tenido, pero espero que lo disfrutes.**

 **Daniel-palacio: Gracias por el apoyo, espero que disfrutes la actualización.**

 **Guest: Eh… no. Espera y veras.**

 **Nechroz: Gracias por entender, pero si vamos desde el punto de vista de Overlord, Guts estaría cerca del nivel 80 o 90 con un item mundial, la DragonSlayer la cual opera con conceptos ajenos. Pero bue, la historia será corta pero espero que sea épica.**

 **Feriyen: Hola, gracias por el apoyo. Si te fijas en el cap pasado si salió Puck, aunque sea un rato. No puedo comentarte mucho sobre eso ya que sería mucho spoiler (No harem, quizás en otra historia) solo espera al cap e hoy. En teoría sigue siendo humano, bueno, algo asi.**

 **Abeldrigo: Si, porque me parece increíble y un elemento para nivelar los niveles de poder.**

 **DeathstrokeNorris: Gracias, espero que sea de tu agrado. Interesante pero bueno, ya está.**

 **Dim95: Disculpa la tardanza, aquí está la continuación.**

 **Bueno, esos fueron todos los reviews del capítulo pasado, espero que este reciba más.**

 **No los entretengo más y vamos al capítulo.**

* * *

Nuestro querido espadachín estaba dormitando contra una de las paredes en el interior de la carreta junto a algunos barriles con plantas medicinales de todo tipo.

Estaba aprovechando estos momentos de paz para poder echar una leve siesta. El fuerte olor de las plantas alejaba levemente a los espíritus y los Succubus que normalmente atraía la marca.

Mientras eso pasaba Puck estaba sentado junto a Nfirea mientras que este conducía la carreta hacia la E-Rantel.

-Lamento lo de antes.- Dijo Puck de pronto llamando la atención del joven de pelo naranja.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- Pregunto el joven.

-No es malo.- Dijo el elfo refiriéndose a Guts.- Solo es algo tosco y... triste.

Cuando dijo eso, Puck puso una cara un tanto lejana. Como si estuviera recordando algo muy lejano.

La verdad era que el elfo podía sentir las emociones de los demás ya sean buenas o malas, desde que conoció a Guts la mayoría son malas y los pocos que no lo son, son muy fugaces. Pero siempre que se trataba del pelinegro, eran de ira... y tristeza.

Puck agitó su cabeza para hacer desaparecer esos pensamientos, este era uno de los pocos momentos de paz y lo iba a disfrutar mientras durase.

-Guts-san parece muy fuerte.- Dijo Nfirea tratando de iniciar una conversación para tratar de cambiar los ánimos y de tema.

El elfo de pelo azul lo miro con ojos abiertos antes de responder con ánimo.

-¡Sí!- Dijo con energía.- Tiene que ser muy fuerte para manejar esa espada.

El joven miro de reojo la espada que estaba recostada contra la pared de madera del carro y al lado de esta, el espadachín.

-Es realmente una enorme espada.- Dijo el joven.- Incluso Gazef Stronoff tendría problemas para manejarla.

-¿Quién es el?- Pregunto Puck.

El joven lo miro un segundo antes de entender que ellos eran viajeros, o algo asi, era normal que no supieran muchas cosas del reino.

-Él es el hombre más fuerte del reino.- Dijo el joven haciendo un gesto con su brazo derecho.- Y el guardaespaldas del rey.

-Wow.- Dijo Puck impresionado.

-Dicen que puede llegar a usar hasta 7 artes marciales al mismo tiempo.- Dijo Nfirea con emoción en su voz, como alguien que contaba la historia de un héroe.

No es que sea un fan del Guerrero del reino, pero aun el era una celebridad reconocida por su fuerza.

-¿Que son Artes Marciales?

-¡Eep!

Puck salto de su asiento cuando de pronto escucho la voz del espadachín que estaba durmiendo en la parte de atrás. Internamente se preguntaba cuanto había escuchado.

El joven se asustó/sorprendió cuando oyó su voz pero logro esconderla o al menos lo aparentó lo suficiente como para responder.

-Son habilidades de combate usadas por los guerreros.- Dijo el joven.- Algunas van desde los refuerzos hasta ofensivas.

-¿Como uno puede aprender esas técnicas?- Preguntó Guts.

Nfirea parpadeo un par de veces mientras pensaba una respuesta.

-Estoy seguro de que en E-Rantel hay personas que pueden enseñarles algunas.- Dijo el joven antes mi mirarlo de reojo.- Pero, ¿Realmente las necesita? Yo creo que es muy fuerte aun sin ellas.

-En batalla necesitaré cualquier ventaja.- Fue la simple respuesta del espadachín.

Después de eso, Nfirea fue prácticamente el guía de turistas para estos dos viajeros, se pasó casi todo el viaje comentando sobre el país y sobre las plantas que aquí crecían.

Guts encontró esta información útil si tenía que pasar la noche en el bosque nuevamente.

* * *

Dentro de una habitación tenuemente iluminada se encontraba Demiurgus manipulando un círculo mágico. Frente a él se encontraba una dormida Casca la cual estaba flotando en el aire a un metro de una mesa de piedra la cual tenía varias inscripciones en ella.

-¿Cómo vas, Demiurgus?- Preguntó Ainz entrando en la habitación.

-Ainz-sama.- Dijo el demonio son su siempre sonrisa misteriosa al recién llegado.- Tengo que decir que esto está resultando más desafiante de lo que esperaba.

Ainz le dio una mirada que si tuviera párpados, podría ser confundida con un leve parpadeo de sorpresa.

-Hmmm.- El Undead emitió un zumbido de pensamiento.- (¿Tan mal estaba esta chica?)

-Claro que no es nada de lo que tenga que preocuparse.- Dijo el demonio haciendo que Ainz salga de su meditación.- En unos segundos estará como nueva.

Ainz poso sus ojos en la joven y luego movió sus ojos hasta detenerse en los círculos mágicos que estaba manipulando Demiurgus. Pero fueron las imágenes en los círculos quienes llamaron su atención.

-¿Que son estas imágenes?- Preguntó el Undead.

-Son los recuerdos de la humana.- Dijo el demonio antes de mover sus manos para que aparezcan muchas imágenes, cada una era un recuerdo.- Aquí están todos.

-¿Por qué hay algunos que tienen... estática?

Demiurgus puso una expresión pensativa por unos segundos antes de responder.

-No sabría decirle con seguridad.- Respondió el demonio.- Tengo la teoría de que son de los momentos luego de que perdura su mente.

Ainz dejo que la información que le dio Demiurgus lo empapara, esto le permitió meditar sus futuras acciones. Podría obtener fácilmente sus recuerdos, pero había algo más.

Un brillo rojizo apareció en sus ojos cuando vio la posibilidad de experimentar.

Ainz acerco su cetro, un objeto dorado con una forma de copa en la parte superior decoraciones de serpientes con piedras preciosas en sus bocas, la parte de abajo era ondulada y algo extraña, se dividía en 3 partes para llegar a la de arriba.

Desde hace algún tiempo tenía varios experimentos que deseaba practicar, pero no podía ya que no había surgido la oportunidad, pero ahora no podía pedir más.

Uno de ellos era comprobar si aun podía reescribir los comandos de los NPCs de Nazarik. Pero obviamente no podría hacerlo con la humana ya que ella no era parte de la tumba.

Ainz bajo a la joven hasta que descanso suavemente contra la estructura de piedra, cuando se aseguró que ella seguía bajo el efecto del hechizo de sueño profundo prosiguió.

-¿Ainz-sama?- Preguntó el demonio.

El Undead sabía que no podía controlar o modificar los comandos de alguien que no era de Nazarik, es por eso que iba a unirla a las fuerzas de la tumba gracias al otro experimento que quería realizar.

La reencarnación.

El metió su esquelética mano en una distorsión del espacio de color negro y cuando sintió que sus dedos tomaron algo la retiró de allí.

Lo que había sacado era una espada corta con una inusual guarda que llegaba hasta el pomo, esta era de un color verde olivo con unos detalles en dorado.

-La espada del comienzo.- Dijo Ainz mirando el objeto entre sus manos.

Este era un ítem perpetuo que se obtenía si alguien lograba llegar al máximo nivel permisible en Yggdrasil, este había estado guardado en la bóveda de la tumba.

Su función era simple pero a la vez podía ser tan compleja para aquellos que sabían utilizarla. Pues está, permitía que un ser reencarne en otro aun conservando todas sus habilidades, mas reiniciaría en el nivel 1.

Un objeto así sería muy codiciado, es por ello que cuando muchos jugadores solo se dedicaban a su ir de nivel fue sacada de circulación.

Este era una de las pocas que quedaban ya que la habían obtenido antes de que dejaran de existir.

-¿Va a reencarnarla?- Preguntó el demonio emocionado, siempre existía la posibilidad de que la reencarnación fallé y nunca la había visto, este era un momento de estudio.

No se confundan, a Ainz no le importaba si la resurrección tenia éxito o no, para el solo era un mero experimento y una posibilidad de obtener información de otros reinos.

No sintió nada cuando encajo la espada directamente en el pecho de la la joven humana. Los ojos de la morena se abrieron en un destello repentino y miraron las cuencas vacias del Overlord.

Pero ninguno dijo nada.

De pronto una luz comenzó a surgir de donde se había producido la herida. En ese momento el Undead retiro la espada. Vio como del cuerpo de la humana comenzaba a emanar luz de su interior hasta que finalmente todo su cuerpo no era más que una mancha luminosa.

En ese momento, el descartó la espada ceremonial y utilizó su cetro para realizar los toques necesarios para el proyecto. Se abrió una ventana donde pudo ver la historia del personaje por así decirlo, así como sus memorias, relaciones y su nivel.

Lo primero en cambiar fueron sus recuerdos.

Casca siempre ha sido leal a Nazarik.

Desde el momento en que Ainz goal own la salvo de un despreciable hombre, dándole una espada a ella para asesinarlo.

Ella lo admiro desde el momento en que lo vio sentado en un corcel negro con armadura, seguido por sus generales.

Cuando ella lo ayudo para cumplir su plan para poder acabar con una guerra que duro muchos años.

Ella es y siempre fue su sirviente.

En ese momento la luz se disipo dejando a una persona totalmente diferente a la había estado ahí hace apenas unos segundos.

Una mujer de tez morena y cabello oscuro lacio y arreglado. Vestida con un traje de maid negro que tenía varios detalles en rosa incluidos los volantes que daban la ilusión de ser pétalos de rosas.

Pero había dos características especiales en ella, una de ella eran las largas orejas que poseía, demostrando que ahora era de la misma raza que Aure y Mare.

Además de eso, en su cuello, oculto por su pelo estaba la marca del sacrificio totalmente cerrada y cicatrizada.

-Bienvenida, Cecily Eta.

Cecily... un nombre apropiado. Este significaba ciega, ideal para alguien que no verá la verdad.

La mencionada abrió sus ojos demostrando un brillo que no había tenido en mucho tiempo. Ella se inclinó respetuosamente ante su señor.

-Sí, Ainz-sama.- Ella se levantó antes de colocar su mano derecha sobre su pecho.- Cecily Eta, miembro de las Pleiades se reporta al trabajo.

El Overlord asintió ante su éxito, dejaría que Yuri Alpha se encarguen de ella. Era las mejores opciones para instruirla de manera rápida.

Pero ahora, tenía que ir a otra parte.

* * *

Guts miro al cielo repentinamente, sabía que algo malo había pasado, pero no sabía que con certeza.

Nego con la cabeza, quizas no sea nada. Estaba acostumbrado a que cosas malas pasasen, necesitaba concentrarse.

-Llegamos.- Dijo Nfirea.

Tal y como había prometido, había traído al espadachín a la capital poco antes de que la tarde cayera, lo cual era muy bueno, no habría llegado hasta mañana de no ser por el chico.

Guts se bajó de la carreta y miro al joven, asintió en señal de agradecimiento le lanzo una moneda de oro que tenía, por las molestias del viaje.

-No es necesario.- Dijo Nfirea.- Pero si de verdad quiere pagarme, ¿Podría darme un poco de Polvo de Hada?

Guts simplemente lo miro, pero respondió.

-Pídeselo al elfo.

Después de decir eso fue hasta un tendero cercano para solicitar unas municiones.

El joven por su parte saco una pequeña bolsa de tela.

-¿Podrías?- Le preguntó a Puck.

-Claro.

El elfo se colocó encima de la bolsa y agito sus alas para que estas produzcan un polvo fino que lentamente fue llenando el saco.

-Esto será suficiente.- Mencionó al cerrar la bolsa.- Esto me ayudará a la creación de nuevas opciones.

Y fue justo a tiempo ya que el espadachín termino de comprar los suministros de combate que pudiese necesitar y comenzó a alejarse.

-Nos vemos.- Dijo Puck despidiéndose y tratando de alcanzar a su amigo.

-¡Les deseo suerte!- Respondió Nfirea agitando su brazo antes de conducir la carreta hacia el mercado.

Guts estaba buscando el edificio del gremio, desde que oyó de eso ha sido su objetivo. No paro aun cuando Puck se sentó en su hombro.

-Nos están viendo.- Murmuro el elfo.

La cara del Espadachín Negro se mantenía estoica e imperturbable, pero de reojo miraba a algunos ciudadanos que lo miraban y susurraban. Pudo recoger algunos de esos murmullos que rondaban en sus alrededores.

Puck se metió en la mochila de la piernera del espadachín.

-¿Has visto a ese hombre? Él es enorme.- Dijo un mercader.- ¿Sera Momon?

-¿El?- Dijo otra persona.- Imposible.

-Oigan.

Ambos se congelaron bajo la mirada del único ojo del gran hombre que habían estado comparando de Momon.

-¿Dónde está el Gremio de Aventureros?- Les pregunto Guts "amablemente".

-Por allá.- Dijeron ambos apuntando a un edificio cercano que se distinguía de los demás.

Este era un edificio de dos pisos de paredes blancas con varias ventanas y una entrada de madera, lo más resaltante era una placa metálica el cual tenía varias palabras y un logo con un escudo.

El pelinegro se alejó de ambos tenderos y se adentró en el edificio que le habían indicado.

El interior era bastante limpio, pisos y paredes de maderas, así como todo lo demás, habían unos bancos acomodados por el lugar un mostrador en el fondo junto con un tablón con varios papeles. Del otro lado había mesas con algunos aventureros bebiendo y descansando.

De inmediato Guts atrajo la atención de algunos, solo los aventureros más experimentados lograron mantener algo de las apariencias al vigilar al recién llegado. La imponente figura del espadachín, sumado a ese ambiente que generaba de inmediato hiso que algunos pusieran su mano sobre sus armas, de vez en cuando llegaban locos al local.

Guts simplemente avanzo hasta lo que parecía ser el mostrador, esta se encogió un poco ante él.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo?- Pregunto la recepcionista manteniendo una faceta calma pero debajo estaba sosteniendo fuertemente una daga.

-Estoy buscando a una persona.

Al decir eso el pelinegro sacó de capa negra el pergamino que contenía el dibujo de Casca.

-No la he visto.- Dijo ella.- ¿Le gustaría poner una petición de búsqueda?

-De acuerdo

La mujer parpadeo ante lo que dijo. Luego, rápidamente busco los formularios necesarios para la petición.

-Por favor complete este formulario y coloque en la bandeja la recompensa.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

El espadachín saco su mano derecha de su túnica y tomo el papel en sus manos, escaneo la hoja, no entendía nada. La escritura era totalmente diferente que la de Midland.

La recepcionista pareció captar esto.

-¿Sabe escribir?- Pregunto ella. Tembló cuando la miro fijamente con lo que parecía ser enojo cuando era su mirada normal.

-Sí, pero no está escritura.- Dijo el bajando el papel.

-Si quiere, yo puedo completarlo.- Mencionó ella antes de hacer señas a la bandeja.- Solo coloque la recompensa.

El sonido de algo metálico amortiguado por la tela se escuchó cuando el hombre soltó una bolsa de monedas en la bandeja.

-¿Eso es suficiente?- Pregunto.

La mujer revisó la bolsa para abrir su boca tanto como podía, había 15 monedas de oro puro. Era una cantidad ridícula para los aventureros y gente que no eran de la realeza. ¿Tanto le importaba esta mujer?

-S-si.- Dijo ella, aun sin creerlo- Es más que suficiente. Por favor espere en la banca y le confirmamos la solicitud.

Con eso dicho Guts comenzó a alejarse de allí hacia una de las bancas, quizás tome un descanso. Nunca se sabe cuándo estaría periodos de tiempos prolongados sin dormir.

-¿Es su mujer?- Pregunto la recepcionista al espadachín.

Él no se dio la vuelta para responder.

-No sé lo que haría sin ella.- Fue su única respuesta.

Después de decir eso, desengancho su espada de su espalda, pero un manteniéndola oculta con su capa y re recostó a dormir unos minutos.

Al cabo de unos minutos por la misma puerta por donde había entrado Guts, entró un hombre de una estatura similar, vestido de pies a cabeza con una armadura negra con detalles en dorado con una capa roja que denotaba los mangos de dos espadas muy grandes y una placa de Adamantina colgada en el cuello.

El Aventurero Momon el Negro.

Este caminó directamente hacia el tablón de anuncios en busca de algún trabajo para conseguir dinero. Al no encontrar ninguno fue con la recepcionista.

-Disculpe, ¿Tiene algún trabajo para un Adamantina?- Pregunto en un tono profesional.

-Lamento decirle que no, actualmente no contamos con ninguno digno para los Aventureros Adamantina.- Dijo ella disculpándose.

Momon suspiró internamente, no necesitaba algo digno, solo que pagaran bien por el momento. Sus últimos movimientos en el Nuevo Mundo como lo de la Tribu de Hombres lagarto lo había dejado con pocos ingresos en este mundo.

-¿Y qué hay de uno que pague bien?- Pregunto el aventurero.

-En realidad, nos acaban de hacer una petición de búsqueda con una buena paga.- Dijo ella antes de darle la solicitud al hombre acorazado.

Este leyó las especificaciones y poso su mirada al dibujo adjunto, cuando lo hiso, se congeló.

-(Tiene que ser una broma)- Pensó.

Rápidamente miro a la recepcionista nuevamente.

-¿Quién coloco esta petición?- Pregunto Momon

-Fue ese hombre.- Dijo ella.

Momon miro en donde ella había apuntado y no sabía por qué, pero sintió algo extraño. El aventurero se acercó para hablar con el pero este reacciono antes.

 **SLASH**

Guts tomo un cuchillo de su cinturón y lo uso para apuñalarse directamente a la zona de la cabeza, pero se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su cabeza, aun así brotó mucha sangre.

A los pocos segundos se reveló una criatura de color gris con varios tentáculos y un solo ojo que había sido apuñalada directamente en este.

-Demonios, ni siquiera me dejan descansar unos minutos estos Succubos.- Dijo el pelinegro antes de tirar al piso a la criatura.

Esto era algo común para él, pero solo significaba que tenía que moverse, aun le quedaban cosas por hacer, una de ellas era aprender Artes Marciales.

Tal vez le haga una visita a ese Gazeff Stronof.

Comenzó a hacer su camino hacia la salida. Momón estaba a punto de tratar de llamar su atención cuando el espadachín se dio vuelta pudo ver algo en su cuello.

La marca del sacrificio.

En ese momento una luz roja apareció en la ranura de su casco.

-Así que este es el "Guardián"

* * *

Cecily Eta estaba recorriendo los pasillos de Nazarik, había recibido un descanso del adiestramiento de Yuri Alpha. Normalmente otra persona seria la que se encargaría de su reintegración a Nazarik, pero fue por petición de Ainz que ella acepto.

Después de varias horas en adiestramiento tanto físico como mental, su nueva jefa consideró que sería bueno una pequeña pausa.

Por lo cual ella ahora estaba recorriendo los pisos para familiarizarse con el lugar.

Según sabía, ella había sido enviada como espía a una tierra lejana hace algún tiempo y su amo tuvo que sellar la mayoría de sus recuerdos en caso de que la capturasen, pero que si algo pasaba el iría por ella.

Esto era verdad, ¿no?

Pues, lo era para ella.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Pregunto una voz detrás de ella.

Cecily se quedó quieta antes de darse vuelta e inclinarse a modo de saludo ya que estaba frente a uno de los guardianes de piso.

Tenía la apariencia de un niño con heterocromia en los ojos, pero en realidad era una niña, vestida con un chaleco blanco a juego con los pantalones y debajo de este, ropas rojas hechas de escamas y con guantes marrones en las manos, con un collar de una bellota en su cuello.

-Buenas tardes, Aura-sama.- Dijo la morena.- Yo soy Cecily Eta, acabo de volver de una misión que me ha encomendado Ainz-sama hace mucho tiempo.

-Ya veo.- Dijo la elfo antes de sonreír.

Estaba feliz por tener a otro Dark Elf en Nazarik, además de ser una mujer como ella, había cosas que podría preguntar, Albedo y Shaltear no siempre eran la mejor alternativa en cuanto a ciertos temas.

-Aura-sama.- Dijo Cecily.- ¿Podría hacerle una pregunta?

-¿Ah? Claro.

-¿Qué clase de persona es Ainz-sama?- Pregunto.

-¿Qué clase de persona es?- Se preguntó la rubia antes de sonreír, era muy fácil.- Un misericordioso líder que es muy precavido.

-Ya veo, gracias. Aura-sama.- Respondió Cecily.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Pregunto la elfo más joven.

-Mi memoria esta algo borrosa.

-Ya veo.- Dijo la rubia antes de sonreír pícaramente con un carmín en las mejillas. -¿Él te gusta?

-No.

Aura se sorprendió por la rápida respuesta, normalmente la mayoría de las siervas de Nazarik tenían algún tipo de sentimiento por Ainz-sama. Pero para que ella reaccione tan rápido significaba que a ella no le interesaba.

Pero lejos de tomarlo como un insulto hacia el Undead, la elfo rubia sintió más curiosidad, ¿Quién pudo haberse ganado su corazón antes que Ainz-sama?

-¿Quién te gusta?- Pregunto Aura.- ¿A quién amas?

Cecily se quedó callada unos segundos antes de mirar a la guardiana de piso directamente a los ojos, en ese momento la rubia se dio cuenta de que la Pleiade estaba llorando.

-Yo... no lo recuerdo.

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN.**

 **Bueno eso ha sido todo por esta semana.**

 **Lamento si no está a la altura de los demás, he tenido una semana de mierda y he hecho lo posible por traerles esto antes de terminar con lo demás.**

 **Entre ellos la parte 2 de Berserk Time.**

 **Y bueno, nuevamente lamento que no sea lo que esperaban. Pero en el próximo capítulo veremos lo que han esperado desde el momento en que publique el primer capítulo…**

 **GUTS VS NAZARIK**

 **Yooho, seh…**

…

 **No me maten…**

 **Bueno, eso es todo, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **DALE A FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW  
SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS  
BYE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido público, aquí su amigo Devil de TheDevilZero actualizando nuevamnte.**

 **¿Cómo están? ¿Pasando la cuarentena? De ser así les traigo algo para leer que los va a entretener.**

 **No tengo muchas ganas en contestar reviews ya que estoy con un pequeño problema de alergia y casi cualquier cosa como polvo me saca unas ronchas en todo el cuerpo que pican demasiado.**

 **Bueno, no los entretengo más y vamos al cap.**

* * *

Un joven de pelo rubio y ojos azules estaba vestido con un conjunto de ropas normales, una camiseta de un color claro, junto con botas, pantalones y una chaqueta, todos de color marrón pero de distinta tonalidad, estaba caminando con una espada enfundada en su cintura hacia una de las recámaras vacías de las murallas que protegían el castillo del reino.

Este joven es conocido como Climb, el guardaespaldas personal de la tercera princesa del reino, la princesa dorada Renner.

El joven guardaespaldas se dirigía a practicar con su espada ancha y sus habilidades de pelea, siendo el protector de la princesa no podía darse el lujo de decaer ni un solo día, ya que se lo debía. La princesa lo había salvado una noche fría de una vida de total miseria y pobreza, debido a eso el busca pagarle todo lo que había hecho por él.

Con un pasó constante el joven dejó vagar su mente por unos instantes pensando en sobre los rumores que había oído antes de dirigirse hacía aquí, rumores de un hombre sospechoso que manejaba una enorme espada.

Sospechoso más que nada por la repentina aparición y su equipo, algunos dicen que su espada es tan grande como él y que se ocultaba bajo una capa negra. Normalmente los habría ignorado ya que son solo rumores, pero se preocupó ya que otros dijeron que lo vieron rondando cerca del castillo.

Sin duda mantendría un ojo abierto ante cualquier posibilidad y el más mínimo indicio de actividad sospechosa. Su prioridad siempre sería la princesa y haría lo que sea por defenderla.

 **CLANK**

Climb se detuvo abruptamente al oír ese sonido, lo reconocía muy bien, era el sonido que producían dos pedazos de metal al chocar entre sí, espadas en batalla, por la rápida sucesión entre los sonidos podía decir que la batalla era más qué intensa.

La curiosidad se apoderó de él y apretó un poco más el paso solo para llegar a la misma sala donde se dirigía, pero antes de acercarse más siquiera pudo ver a 2 soldados mirando dentro de la sala de piedra mientras que parecía que estaban conteniendo la respiración.

En un principio no entendió la razón de esto ya que no comprendía que es lo que había dentro de la sala para que estén en este estado. Pero al acercarse a la puerta y quedarse justo en medio de ellos no pudo evitar compartir ese sentir, ya que estaba viendo algo que le parecía imposible.

Su boca se sintió repentinamente seca mientras que sus párpados se abrieron a más no poder e intentaba no parpadear ya que de perderse un solo segundo de este enfrentamiento se lamentaría toda su vida.

 **CLANK**

En medio de la habitación vio a Gazef Stronoff, un hombre fornido, de tez morena con cabello y barba marrones, vestido con una armadura de placas.

Sus musculosos brazos hinchados por el esfuerzo hacían hasta lo imposible por detener el arma de su rival.

Una gigantesca espada.

Guts gruñó por puro esfuerzo, no había tenido un combate de espadas en mucho tiempo, no desde aquella época que parecía tan lejana, se había acostumbrado tanto a combatir bestias y similares que un oponente de esta índole le estaba causando unos problemas.

Pero ahora ambos habían quedado en un punto muerto en el cual aquél que demostraste más poder sería el que ganaría, ya sea habilidad o fuerza pura... pero el Espadachín Negro no perderá en la segunda.

-¡Rahhh!

El espadachín retrajo su espada de la de su rival mientras que Gazef se preparó para atacar, el caballero sabía que era una espada muy grande y le tomaría unos segundos el poder balancearla para poder atacar, él iba a usar eso para ganar la pelea.

Pero lamentablemente el hombre más fuerte del reino no contó con que la gigantesca espada ya estuviera yendo en su dirección dándole apenas tiempo para reaccionar.

 **CLANK**

Ese sonido calo profundamente en los oídos del joven Climb cuya respiración fue totalmente suprimida de sus pulmones mientras que su mente hacía lo posible por comprender lo que estaba viendo como si fuera en cámara lenta.

Vio a Gazef Stronoff con sus pies alejados del suelo mientras que todo su cuerpo era empujado hacia atrás y su espalda que estaba opuesta al suelo se acercaba lentamente a este.

Solamente cuando escuchó el sonido del peso muerto del hombre chocando contra el suelo pudo reaccionar.

-¡Señor Stronoff!- Gritó el joven.

El grito de Climb alertó a los otros 2 guardias mientras que estos solo pudieron ver como el joven corrió de su posición en la puerta para ponerse justo en medio de Guts y el abatido Gazef mientras desenfunda su espada contra el espadachín negro.

-(Sé que no puedo vencerlo)- Pensó el joven tragando duro antes de apretar sus dientes y preparar su postura.- (Pero espero poder darle tiempo al Señor Gazeff para recuperarse)

Pero todas las intenciones del joven fueron totalmente desestimadas cuando escuchó una risa que provenía desde el soldado que estaba en el suelo.

-No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que sentí el suelo de esa manera.- Comentó Gazef mientras se levantaba del suelo antes de mirar la mano donde sostenía su espada, la cual estaba rota por la mitad.

-I-increíble.- Fue lo único que pudo decir el joven mientras su vista pasaba del arma al espadachín.

Guts por su parte levantó la gigantesca espada con un solo brazo mientras que Climb miraba fijamente como los músculos del espadachín se expandieron al colocar el arma en su espalda, solo pudo tragar al imaginarse su fuerza en combate.

Pareciera que Gazef sintió su malestar y colocó una mano en su hombro.

-Estate tranquilo.- Dijo el hombre mayor.- No es nuestro enemigo, solamente le estaba enseñando algunas Artes Marciales y yo mismo le pedí un combate de práctica como compensación, por lo cual yo tomaré todas las responsabilidades del mismo.

-Ya veo.- Comentó el rubio mientras que un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo escapó de sus labios.

-No has estado mal tampoco.- Comentó Guts en un tono neutro antes de que su rostro se volviese serio recordando la razón por la cual había llegado hasta aquí.- ¿Estás seguro de que seré capaz de usar Artes marciales?

Gazef lo miró con una sonrisa antes de asentir.

-Te he enseñado todo lo que pude en este corto tiempo, ahora es cuestión de que practiques.

-¿No puede usar artes marciales?- Preguntó Climb sorprendido.

El guardaespaldas rubio se sobresaltó ante este hecho ya que le había ganado al Señor Stronoff por pura fuerza, ya que si este último hubiera usado sus Artes Marciales la historia hubiera sido diferente.

Pero el tren de pensamiento del joven así como las preguntas que deseaba hacer fueron arrancadas de raíz con la llegada de otra persona en la localidad.

-Disculpe, Stronoff-sama.- Dijo un soldado llegando.- Tengo un mensaje para su invitado de parte del gremio.

Ante este comentario Guts levantó una ceja antes de acercarse y tomar el papel enrollado que le había traído el guardia, su único ojo escaneo de lado a lado el mensaje, pero no pudo leerlo.

-¿Me permites?- Preguntó Gazef notando las dificultades del espadachín.

-Adelante.

Stronoff leyó el mensaje antes de hablar.

-Dice... "La hemos encontrado en un campamento a las afueras de la capital. - Momon."- Terminó de decir el caballero antes de ver que del otro lado había un rudimentario mapa del otro lado.- Creo que deberías ir.

-Gracias.- Fue lo único que dijo antes de guardar el mensaje y salir de ahí siendo escoltado por los otros 2 guardias que vieron la pelea desde un inicio.

Climb vio fijamente como la figura del espadachín se hacía cada vez más pequeña hasta que se perdió entre los pasillos.

-Es alguien increíble.- Dijo Gazef mirando en el mismo lugar.- Pero al mismo tiempo no puedo evitar sentir algo de pena por él.

El joven parpadeo un par de veces antes de preguntar.

-¿A qué se refiere, Señor Stronoff?

El adulto se rascó la cabeza antes de ir a buscar otra espada.

-Uno puede saber mucho de otra persona al momento que sus espadas chocan.- Comentó mirando otra espada de práctica.- Por eso puedo decir que la carga que está obligado a llevar es demasiada para cualquier persona, es como si las sombras lo siguieran a todas partes.

Climb se quedó callado unos instantes mientras pensaba está nueva información sin saber cómo responder exactamente ya que no tenía mucha experiencia.

-Bueno, dejemos eso de lado.- Comentó Gazeff.- Si seguimos hablando de él es probable que algún noble se interese e intente reclutarlo y eso sería malo, para ti, para mí y probablemente para el mismo noble.

Luego de decir eso el hombre más fuerte del reino asumió una posición de pelea haciendo una señal al rubio para que haga lo mismo, un poco de entrenamiento con un oponente diferente les vendría bien a ambos.

* * *

Dentro de la Gran Tumba de Nazarik, el líder supremo estaba haciendo una intensa planeación con ayuda de Demiurgus y Cocytus, uno de los objetivos era probar a este guerrero de tierras distantes.

Ains estaba bastante ansioso por la información que podría obtener de esta persona, no solo de las capacidades de combate, si no de que podría ver la marca en acción.

El plan era simple, guiarlo hasta una zona abierta llena de zombis y enemigos de bajo nivel e ir midiendo lentamente su habilidad hasta que muera por los monstruos o bien por agotamiento, no estaba en los planes que saliera vivo.

-Excelente plan, Demiurge.- Felicitó el no muerto.- Con esto podemos tener una buena recopilación de información.

-No soy digno de sus elogios, Ains-sama.- Dijo el demonio.- Pero si me permite me gustaría una sugerencia.

Internamente el esqueleto parpadeo curioso por la sugerencia que podría dar para el plan, además... ¿Qué más podría dar a un simple humano?

-Te escucho.- Comento el no muerto haciendo un ademán con las manos y recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del demonio que diría ahora su idea.

-Me gustaría que este "Guerrero" se enfrentarse a Cocytus.

-Hooo~- Un leve silbido escapó de entre los dientes del esqueleto por puro interés al escuchar eso.- ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe?

-Por supuesto, según he investigado la marca reacciona solamente a ciertos tipos de energía como pudimos observar con Cecily, es por ello que me gustaría ver un enfrentamiento contra alguien como el.- Al comentar eso puso una mano sobre el enorme insecto azul.- Además, estoy seguro de que Cocytus ha estado esperando un combate decente desde hace tiempo.

Al comentar eso una nube de vapor fue exhalada por el ser azul.

-Es eso verdad.- Secundó el guerrero.- Soy su espada, Ains-sama. Una espada actúa solo para cumplir los deseos de su maestro, pero estaría mintiendo si digo que no deseo enfrentarme a ese guerrero luego de lo que he escuchado y las molestias que se está tomando por él.

Ains posó una mano en su mentón mientras pensaba con cuidado la solicitud de sus sirvientes. Por un lado es cierto que deseaba la mayor información posible a lo que se estaba enfrentando, pero por otro lado, no podía evitar pensar que Demiurge le estaba tomando mucho interés a este asunto.

El líder de Nazarik buscó entre sus recuerdos como el demonio desde la llegada de Cecily ha recolectado algunos fantasmas e incluso esos pequeños insectos que recordó que el humano llamó Incubus.

Decidió posponer esos pensamientos hasta más tarde.

-Bueno, a fin de cuentas tú serás el que peleará.- Sentenció el amo y señor antes de mirar al demonio.- Lo dejó a tu consideración y avísame cuando los preparativos estén completos, es momento de que me reúna con nuestro invitado.

Al momento de terminar de decir eso se levantó de su silla y comenzó a salir de la habitación, siendo seguido por Naberal Gamma la cual pronto asumiría su papel como Nabe, la aventurera.

No fue hasta que la sala quedó en completo silencio que Cocytus giró su cabeza para ver al demonio.

-¿Que estás planeando, Demiurge?- Pregunto antes de lanzar una pequeña bocanada de vapor.

El mencionado no respondió de inmediato, primero terminó de ordenar unos papeles y se ajustó sus lentes que resplandecían con un extraño brillo.

-Solo deseo maximizar la información y utilidad que Ains-sama pudiese obtener de este "Sacrificio".

Cocytus dio un leve salto cuando escuchó ese término salir de la boca de su amigo. Si bien sabía que era muy posible que este guerrero no saliera vivo del enfrentamiento, el llamarlo por menos de lo que era, era sumamente insultante para él.

-¿Sacrificio?- Murmuró el guerrero con algo de veneno en su voz mientras veía a Demiurge salir de la sala.

Por su parte el demonio caminaba por los pasillos con una sonrisa inamovible, pero había algo diferente esta vez a su expresión normal, esta era simplemente siniestra.

-Atención, Cecily Eta, se solicita tu ayuda en mi despacho.- Comentó el demonio mientras levantaba su brazo para emitir un comunicado a la Pleade.

Llegando a un punto determinado usó la teletransportación para llegar a la entrada de su despacho privado en donde estaba esperando la joven con una expresión serena con las manos juntas.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, Demiurge-sama?- Preguntó Cecily.

El demonio le hizo un gesto a la elfo oscuro para que lo siguiera a su lugar de trabajo privado, ella acató la orden sin más y se posicionó en medio de la habitación.

El lugar había cambiado un poco desde la última vez que había limpiado con su maestra, Yuri Alfa. Actualmente podía ver un montón de jaulas para aves y múltiples papeles esparcidos aquí y allá, pero quizás lo más perturbador fue la marca del Sacrificio pintada en la pared central con tinta negra.

Por un segundo la Pleade separó sus manos y se la llevó donde debería estar la suya propia, un escalofrío recorrió su columna a la par que su espalda se llenaba de un sudor frio.

Inconsciente ella dio un paso atrás pero fue detenida a medio camino cuando las manos del demonio la tomaron por los hombros y su rostro apareció muy cerca de su oído.

-Pensar que se tomaría tantas molestias por ambos.

Un nudo apareció en la boca del estómago de la joven, algo no estaba yendo bien, más aun así se las arregló para preguntar algo.

-¿Disculpe?- Logró decir.

Esa simple pregunta pareciera que logró el efecto deseado cuando Demiurge se alejó lentamente de ella recobrando por unos instantes su faceta normal.

-Oh, nada.- Dijo restando importancia por la preocupación de la joven.- No te preocupes.

El demonio extendió una vez más su mano hacia la joven la cual no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos por puro reflejo, al segundo siguiente solo sintió un leve tirón en su cabeza.

-Solo necesito unos cabellos para un experimento.- Comentó el demonio haciendo que la Elfo Oscuro abriese los ojos.- Eso es todo, puedes retirarte.

Ella hizo como le dijeron y hizo una reverencia antes de retirarse dejando al demonio solo en su despacho.

Demiurge miró los cabellos en su mano y los introdujo dentro de un contenedor con un líquido verde, el cual comenzó a bullir en preciso instante que fue introducido material genético en él.

Los cabellos pronto se agruparon y absorbieron otros materiales hasta formar una pequeña esfera que flotaba en medio del líquido, esta a su vez comenzó a dividirse una y otra vez, algo muy parecido a una división celular dentro del útero de una mujer.

Cuando el demonio se alejó un poco para observarlo pudo escuchar pequeños chillidos a su alrededor, pero no le incomodaba o preocupaba en lo más mínimo ya que eran sus mascotas.

Una de estas intentó tocar el frasco, pero fue rebanado a la mitad por las garras de Demiurge cuando se acercó demasiado.

-No, no.- Dijo el demonio agitando su dedo en negación mientras que la sangre caía de sus largas uñas.- Esto no es un juguete, es un elemento muy importante para Ains-sama y para...

Sus palabras quedaron en el aire sin saber que decir exactamente, simplemente sonrió como si no le importase mientras un Incubo se posaba en su hombro y emitía un sonido parecido a un ronroneo.

El demonio sonrió antes de levantar la vista hacia el techo donde había una enorme marca del Sacrificio pintada con sangre, con su propia sangre. Los sonidos a su alrededor comenzaron a aumentar lentamente mientras subían hacia allí.

Finalmente un enjambre de Incubos y demás monstruos pequeños, e incluso espectros volaban por toda la habitación arremolinándose al rededor del demonio y luego subiendo hasta hacer lo mismo con la marca del techo formando un tubo.

En ningún momento la sonrisa del demonio vaciló, solamente creció a medida que los segundos pasaban y la marca del techo brillaba.

Finalmente todas estas alimañas desaparecieron dejando a Demiurge solo, este se ajustó los lentes antes de hablar.

-Es hora.

* * *

Climb, luego de bañarse y lavarse para quitarse el sudor, caminaba por los pasillos del castillo vistiendo su característica armadura plateada que le había sido dada por la tercera princesa del reino para cumplir su trabajo de guardaespaldas.

Pero su expresión facial denotaba que estaba en un profundo pensamiento y meditación, repasando en su mente cada instante que pudo captar del enfrentamiento de Stronoff contra ese Espadachín Guts.

-("La carga que lleva es demasiada para cualquier persona.")- Pensó el joven las palabras del Guerrero más fuerte del Reino al describir a ese hombre.- (¿A qué se refiere?).

Climb deseaba ser más fuerte para poder proteger a la princesa que le había dado un propósito, una razón para vivir, ella lo salvó y haría lo que fuera para compensarla.

Pero no podía evitar preguntarse ¿Que ha tenido que pasar ese hombre para tener esa fuerza?

-(¿Cuántas veces ha estado cerca de la muerte?)

Ta centrado estaba en sus pensamientos que por poco choca contra dos nobles que caminaban en sentido contrario al suyo, por suerte o bien sus reflejos logró apartarse a tiempo.

-Le pido disculpas.

-Hmmm, que raro, Climb.- Mencionó el Segundo Príncipe al ver al guardaespaldas de su hermana metido en sus pensamientos.- Normalmente estarías más atento a tu entorno, es tu trabajo después de todo.

Si bien el comentario estaba cargado con algo de burla Zanac sabía que Climb era en exceso diligente con lo que a su hermana se refería, lo sabía, después de todo cualquier información que pudiera beneficiar sus propios planes era de gran utilidad.

-¿Esto tiene que ver con los rumores que circulan en el castillo?- Preguntó el Marques Raeven a un lado.

Climb no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Qué clase de rumores?

-Uno pensaría que estarías más atento a ellos.- Mencionó con algo de gracia el segundo príncipe antes de darle un señuelo sobre los rumores.- Sobre un espadachín vestido completamente de negro que manejaba una enorme espada.

Una gota de sudor bajó por la sien del caballero de plateada armadura, pese a que ningún noble vio directamente la pelea lo hicieron 2 guaridas, solo se necesitaba una palabra para que todo lo demás se vaya tergiversando.

Pero por el modo que lo dijo es muy posible que no supiera que él y Gazef hagan peleado, y aunque haya sido una simple práctica, esto traería problemas para Stronoff.

-Ah, esos rumores.- Dijo Climb fingiendo algo más de calma.- Si, lo pude ver esta mañana, tengo entendido que habló con el Señor Stronoff y luego se fue.

-Hmmm.- Zumbo el príncipe en pensamiento la historia concordaba en la mayoría de los puntos de los rumores pero no podía evitar pensar que faltaba algo.- Así que era simplemente un viejo amigo de Stronoff que vino a visitarlo, que agradable, ¿Crees que estaría dispuesto a hablar con nosotros? Puede que tengamos trabajo para él.

-Con todo respeto, su alteza, no recomendaría.- Mencionó Climb en un intento para que la conversación terminé allí mismo.

-Oh, qué pena.- Dijo restando importancia, mercenarios y aventureros hay muchos en todos lados.- Saluda al monstruo de mi parte.

El joven de cabellos rubios simplemente asintió sabiendo perfectamente a quien se refería, ese era el pensamiento de muchos nobles sobre la princesa Renner. No aprobaba como era llamada a sus espaldas pero no podía hacer más que tener oídos sordos sobre eso.

Cuando el Marqués y el Príncipe se fueron el joven finalmente pudo salir de su posición firme a ir hacía donde estaba la princesa Renner, había tardado más de la cuenta en ese inesperado encuentro con el segundo príncipe.

-Con permiso.

Climb se adentró en la recámara donde estaba la princesa junta con otras dos señoritas de pelos rubios, claro que cada una con una tonalidad diferente.

-Buenos dias, Climb.- Dijo la princesa.

-Buenos días.- Respondió el joven antes de saludar a las invitadas de su empleadora, las miembros de Blue Rose, Lakyus o Indra y Tina.

Luego de pasar por las formalidades del saludo y convencer al joven que estaba bien que tome asiento en la mesa junto a todos, la conversación que estaban teniendo antes finalmente pudo ser reanudada.

-Como le estaba comentando...- Reanudó Lakyus.- Logramos destruir las ubicaciones donde se producía el polvo negro con éxito.

-Eso es maravilloso.

-Sin embargo tenemos otra cosa que agregar a la última ubicación que visitamos.

La princesa Renner siempre ha tenido una expresión serena y gentil en su exterior, y eso era lo que todo lo que la gente a su alrededor debería saber, ella estaba curiosa por esto.

-¿Pasó algo?- Preguntó preocupada.- ¿Alguna se lastimó gravemente?

-No, no.- Respondió la líder de Blue Rose antes de recomponerse y hablar con total sinceridad.- Tengo que informarle que Zero, el líder del departamento de seguridad de Seis Brazos, de la organización Ocho dedos... está muerto.

-Oh, vaya.- Fue la respuesta de la princesa.

Climb por su parte escuchaba atentamente la conversación que se llevaba a cabo frente al él, pensando en lo que eso representaría para la seguridad de la princesa.

Los miembros de Seis Brazos eran sumamente fuertes y al igual a los que sirven, muy vengativos, si tan solo hay un indicio que apunte a Blue Rose o a la princesa, lo encontrarán.

-¿Fueron ustedes?- Preguntó la princesa.

El joven guerrero se llevó la taza de té a la nariz y luego comenzó a beberla lentamente, haciendo que el líquido caliente baje poco a poco sus tensiones de cuerpo y espíritu.

-No, fue un solo hombre, con una armadura negra y una gran espada.

-PFFFFF.

Cuando Lakyus dijo esas palabras casi provocaron que el guardaespaldas de la princesa se termine ahogando con el té, tal fue su impresión que lo escupió hasta casi el otro lado de la habitación.

Renner fue la primera en levantarse a ayudar a su caballero con la tos provocada por la falta de aire, pero debido a que no fue muy grave no requería de algún tipo de asistencia.

-¿Un espadachín vestido de negro? ¿Con una mano de metal?- Preguntó Climb.

Lakyus miró con curiosidad y sorpresa al joven que se recuperaba de la impresión.

-Así es, ¿Lo conoces?

-¿Climb?- Preguntó la princesa para que el mencionado la mirase.

-Mis disculpas, princesa.- Dijo este.- No había necesidad que lo supiera por los rumores que circulan por ahí.

Luego miró a la lider de Blue Rose.

-Respondiendo a su pregunta, si.- Mencionó con seriedad.- Vino hoy al castillo a hablar con el Señor Stronoff.

-¿Y...?- Preguntó Lakyus esperando una respuesta, sabiendo perfectamente que un hombre como el no vendría simplemente a "hablar" o si lo hacía, probablemente tendría una connotación diferente.

-Ambos se enfrentaron en un combate amistoso.- Mencionó el guardaespaldas antes de soltar la bomba.- Gazef Stronoff fue quien perdió.

La sala quedó en silencio repentinamente, por una mixtura de razones, por un lado Lakyus y Tina estaban paralizadas en sus lugares ya que si bien eran fuertes no podían compararse al defensor del trono.

-(Es un monstruo.)- Fue el pensamiento de Tina.

-Climb, quisiera que me cuentes los detalles y no pases por alto ninguno.

Y así como lo pidió la princesa el guerrero procedió a contar con lujo de detalle la batalla que presenció dejando que incluso un poco de sus propios sentimientos se filtren en la historia.

Finalmente el relato llegó a su fin y la princesa nuevamente se puso en silencio meditando las palabras de su guardaespaldas. Esta información podría resultar sumamente beneficiosa o bien desastrosa, dependiendo de la persona que la posea.

Finalmente ella llegó a una conclusión.

-Climb, quiero que te pongas en contacto con ese hombre, deseo hablar con él.

-¿Su majestad?- Preguntó Lakyus.

-Sí, su alteza.- Fue la respuesta de Climb.

La princesa ya había analizado a profundidad sus posibilidades y determinó que lo mejor sería tenerlo de su lado, quizás podría ofrecerle algo lo suficientemente valioso para que pelee a su lado.

Si los nobles de la rama principal tenían a un campeón como Gazef, ¿por qué ella no podría tener a un campeón como Guts?

Aunque no le gustase la idea, ella sabía que su querido Climb podría no ser suficiente para lo que viene.

Pero por otro lado, el guardaespaldas simplemente miraba por la ventana hacia al cielo.

-(Señor Guts... Espero poder encontrarme nuevamente con usted)

* * *

Mientras tanto, el espadachín negro estaba en la parte trasera de una simple carreta sin techo tirada por dos caballos y guiada por una hermosa mujer de pelo negro llamada Nabe.

La aventurera había recibido las instrucciones de Ains-sama, o en este papel, Momon para recoger al contratista que preguntaba por la antigua persona de Cecily.

El plan era llevarlo hasta el lugar establecido y luego desaparecer y tomar nota de lo que observe.

En un principio ella pensó que Ains-sama se estaba tomando demasiadas molestias por un humano insignificante que no supondría ni siquiera un calentamiento para las fuerzas de Nazarik. Pero a medida que ponía atención a pequeños detalles podía entender que algo más estaba pasando.

Por un lado desde que Cecily llegó por primera vez, Demiurge-sama ha estado actuando diferente a lo usual, mucho más enigmático e impredecible, no estaba segura si al punto de que sea algo para reportar.

Del mismo modo ha notado que las criaturas menos inteligentes de Nazarik han sentido una extraña atracción a la Elfo oscuro, y muchas veces no precisamente de una forma amigable. Lo cual solo indicaba que pese a reencarnar la maldición aún mantenía cierto efecto sobre ella.

Es marca.

Era exactamente la misma que portaba el hombre que descansaba en la parte trasera de la carreta.

Nabe robó unas cuantas miradas, algunas indiscretas inclusive, tomando nota de su equipamiento, gestos y cualquier cosa que pudiera encontrar.

Ella estaba segura de que era totalmente diferente a cualquier humano con el que se había encontrado antes, apestaba a muerte y sangre con las sombras siguiéndolo a todas partes como si esperaran el momento exacto para llevarlo a la locura.

De alguna manera, podía decir que era el primer humano que no odiaba solo con verlo.

-Oye, no hablas mucho, ¿verdad?

Claro que el humano y esta... cosa eran situaciones muy diferentes.

Nabe sintió clara curiosidad por este... ¿Elfo? O al menos es así como él se presentó, no estaba del todo segura de la relación que tenía con el espadachín o con Cecily pero parecían cercanos de alguna extraña manera.

Sabía que no podía matarlo y ya que no era humano, bien podía seguir con el juego.

-No estoy acostumbrada a conversar.

-No te preocupes, Guts tampoco habla mucho.- Comentó Puck mirando a su amigo antes de sacarle la lengua disimuladamente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan viajando juntos?- Preguntó casualmente.

-Casi 2 años.- Mencionó el elfo sin dudar mucho aunque era una medición de tiempo estimada, cuando vives el día a día normalmente olvidas cosas como esas.

-2 años.- Mencionó Nabe pensando nuevamente que el tiempo en que este sujeto llevaba vivo era una prueba más de su fuerza, teniendo en cuenta que los humanos que han conocido apenas si soportaban un golpe directo.

Si esa marca podía llegar a afectar a alguien de Demiurge-sama, ¿Que garantía tenían de que no haya enfrentado a seres igual de fuertes o incluso más?

Ese pensamiento le hizo fruncir el ceño, había obtenido nueva información hablando simplemente con el elfo que parecía más que dispuesto a relatar todas sus vivencias.

Todo esto se le estaba acumulando en la cabeza cuando un repentino pensamiento llegó a ella... ¿Qué tal si Demiurge-sama ha hecho algo para alterar la prueba?

Con eso en mente ella intentó contactar con Ains-sama, descubriendo que las comunicaciones estaban cortadas.

-(¿Que está pasando?)- Se preguntó acelerando el galope de los caballos, tendría que llegar y hacer lo posible para llegar a Ains-sama para detener esto.

* * *

-¿Los preparativos están listos?- Preguntó Ains desde un trono de huesos en una colina cercana al valle, donde podrían tener una buena vista de la prueba.

-Así es, Ains-sama.- Comentó el demonio a su lado con una planilla chequeando que todo esté en orden.

-Esplendido.- Respondió el esqueleto antes de poner un dedo sobre su cabeza y notar que no podía contactar con Nabe.- Hmmm?

-¿Sucede algo, Ains-sama?- Preguntó Demiurge.

-No puedo comunicarme con Nabe.

-Quizás ella misma esté evitando sus mensajes para no comprometer su papel.

El No Muerto pensó con cuidado, quizás era cierto el comentario de su sirviente y Nabe simplemente no contesta ya que podría hacer un gesto que haga sospechar al espadachín.

-Quizás tengas razón.

-Relájese y disfrute del show.- Dijo Demiurge haciendo un gesto a la Pleade que le sirvió una copa de vino a su amo y señor.

Cecily Eta, o Caska antiguamente, sirvió el antes de volver a su lugar a un lado del esqueleto esperando a cualquier nueva orden que le dé.

Por su parte Demiurge hizo su salida de la zona del claro en la que se encontraban y fue hacía otra, un tanto alejada del ser supremo. Una zona con árboles con clavos gruesos incrustados en la madera de árboles viejos y torcidos.

Y justo en medio de este había una pequeña piscina con borde de piedra con velas a su alrededor y dentro de esta se podía ver una gran cantidad de tripas de animales e incluso de algunos humanos de los cuales muchos aún palpitaban por mero reflejo.

Este pronto comenzó a bullir como si de una olla se tratase, al punto de que muchos pedazos salieron de la piscina y salpicaron a Demiurge, el cual incluso pese a sus lentes poseían gotas de sangre en ellos, nunca dejó su sonrisa.

De lo más profundo de este estanque salió una figura femenina cubierta de sangre y tripas por igual que ocultaban su belleza natural como su piel bronceada.

Demiurge sacó un paño de sus ropajes y comenzó a limpiar cuidadosamente la cara de la mujer que miraba todo a su alrededor con fascinación.

-Bienvenida, Caska.- Sonrió antes de que un Incubus se pose sobre su hombro y envuelva sus tentáculos para aferrársele.- Es momento que te encuentres nuevamente con El Guerrero, el flujo de la casualidad no espera a nadie, bueno, no a todos.

* * *

Muy lejos de ahí en las llanuras cercanas a Nazarik un hombre, si se le puede llamar así estaba explorando la zona ya que su destino, su misión en este lugar era evitar que un hecho ocurra.

En Caballero Calavera detuvo su corcel un segundo antes de mirar la gran tumba y soltar una leve risa, sin nada de gracia, simplemente seca.

-Así que este es su plan.- Comentó antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer una vez más.

* * *

 **DEVIL: Y CORTEN  
les gusto?**

 **Si, ha pasado un tiempo desde la última actualización y espero terminarlo este año.**

 **Díganme algunas teorías que tengas para el final de esta historia.**

 **Si, Demiurge está mal de la cabeza.**

 **Y para aclarar, Nabe no está preocupada por Guts, está preocupada por Ains debido a noto los comportamientos del demonio.**

 **Bueno, eso es todo.**

 **Nos vemos la semana que viene**

 **DALE A FAVS Y DEJA REIEW.**


End file.
